Digital Magic: Knowledge Gained
by KairiKari
Summary: Two years have past since their trip to the Digital World. Now, there's someone meddling in the Digital World, and the Legendary Warriors are called in to help. One problem though, they're all in England, at a very well known school. Koichi and Konomi are separated from the group, again. Not only that, but Konomi's gotten herself into quite the pickle, and is that romance brewing?
1. Chapter 1

I LIVE! I hope you guys enjoy this. For those of you who just jumped to this one, this is the _**sequel** _for The Celestial Warriors. I've been jumping from the Digimon Wiki to my Harry Potter books and back to make sure that I'm getting all the information right. Just so all of you know, I completely disregard the ending for Tamers and Digimon Adventure 02, you'll find out why that matters later. Again, I hope you enjoy and will review. I need feedback!

:[] Rawr!) This is the feedback monster. He needs me to feed him otherwise he will eat me, or he'll keep pooping out plot bunnies, and I've got enough of those right now!

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning Again

"_I'll tell you later, but for now, there's someone here to talk to you." The doctor said, moving to the side as Koji and Koichi moved forward._

"_Hey sis." Koji said, placing a hand on Konomi's shoulder._

"_Told you." Koichi added. Konomi raised her one remaining hand to grab Koichi's, not noticing that her tears were beginning to spill over. When a stream of water broke away from her eye, coursing down her face, Konomi raised her hand in surprise, looking at the water on her fingers from her pale, drawn face._

"_I-I'm crying." She murmured, "I didn't think I had any tears left, but I'm not sad." Koichi smiled and pulled her closer so he and Koji could wrap her in a hug._

"_You can also cry because you're happy. You've found what you've been looking for." The elder of the two twins said, making Konomi completely dissolve into tears and heavy body wracking sobs._

~Two years later~

Koichi yawned as he padded into the main room of the house. His mom looked up from the table, her coffee cup still wafting steam up into the still chilly morning air. Before he could say anything, the dark haired teen yawned again, stretching his arms above his head.

"Good morning Koichi." Ms. Kimura said, smiling brightly.

"M-morning mom." Koichi murmured, just barely reigning in another yawn, "Where's Konomi?" His mother's bright smile dimmed a bit.

"She just got home a few minutes ago. She came in the door and nearly fell asleep on the couch. She's in her room now. Poor thing, they're working her much too hard." Koichi had to agree with his mother.

It had been two years since that day, the day that Konomi and Koji had come into his life, and Konomi had soared through her last prospected years of college in one year, finishing faster than even she had imagined. Koichi sighed as he poured himself some cereal, dousing it with milk and beginning to eat. The day after had been almost as important. It had been the day, or rather evening, that the owl had come to his window. Koichi smiled even as he remembered it, his excitement as well as his mother's. The dark haired teen had been hearing stories from his mother's own training for years, and had been dying to get his own letter. He had been surprised however, when he had gone to the shrine where he would begin training, to see, not only Koji, but Takuya, Zoey, and J.P. there as well. And what kind of training was it? Koichi smiled as his mom flicked her wrist, the thin piece of wood in her hand conducting the dishes to float to the sink as she began to wash them. Magic, even the limited amount they were allowed to use in the city was amazing. What was even more amazing, was that Tommy, and Konomi, had also gotten their own letters for training.

Koichi grabbed his school bag, today was the last day of his make-up classes for being so sick this semester, wand safely hidden in the disguised pocket, and slid his shoes on.

"I'm off mom! See you after classes this evening!" Koichi called, as he opened the door, "Give Konomi a hug for me!" Then he was gone. Ms. Kimura sighed, watching her oldest son running off.

"Mom?" The dark haired woman turned to see Konomi, the daughter she had thought she lost, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What is it? Is everything okay, Konomi?" she asked, moving forward to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Konomi hesitantly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. In the two years since her trip to the Digital World, Konomi hadn't physically changed much. She still wore mostly black, long-sleeved shirts with dark jeans, gloves and shoes, though right now she was wearing an oversized t-shirt and baggy shorts that she slept in, showing her metallic limbs. However, it was much easier to get a laugh or a smile out of her, and she was much more open about her thoughts.

"Um, you know the Quidditch World Cup finals are coming up soon?"

"World Cup? Oh yes! The final match between Ireland and Bulgaria. Isn't it being held in Great Britain?" Ms. Kimura asked. Konomi nodded.

"I-I've been chosen to go as a delegation for work." She said quietly.

"Oh Konomi that's wonderful!" Tomoko exclaimed, pulling the thirteen-year-old in to a hug.

"Thanks mom." Konomi murmured, "I also was given some extra passes." Her mother smiled.

"You want to take your friends." Konomi nodded, "Then go ahead, you know I don't really like Quidditch. You go and have fun." Konomi smiled at her mother's words, turning back to go to her room, but paused in the doorway.

"Ah, there's something else." She murmured.

"What is it?" Tomoko asked. Konomi put a hand on the doorframe and half turned towards her mother.

"Me and six others are going to be participating in a three year transfer program with one of the best wizarding schools in Britain, Hogwarts." The teen said, waiting for her mother's reaction. Ms. Kimura smiled gently.

"So, when do the others get to know about it?" she asked.

"Later today." Konomi said, grinning.

"Then I expect that I'll have to make something special for dinner to celebrate." Tomoko said. Konomi nodded and shakily walked to her room falling onto the bed with a 'thunk' and immediately going to sleep.

* * *

The afternoon light was coming in at an angle that was nearly blinding. Koichi grimaced slightly, moving his hand to shade his face before going back to this work. On the other side of the room, Koji and the rest of his friends were working on their own set of work. The Yangs were working on transfiguration today, something that Koichi knew that Takuya struggled with, while the Yins were working on magical history essays. The door to the shrine slid open, and Koichi glanced up from his work, a grin splitting his face. Konomi trudged into the room, slipping her shoes off and sliding on some slippers. Koichi waved her over, Konomi was part of the Yin group, and the dark haired girl slowly made her way over, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You're a little late you know." Koichi said as his sister sat down. Konomi blinked tiredly as she pulled her notebook and history book from her bag.

"I was tired. We had seven runners last night, and I found five of them." Koichi winced at the news.

"That bad huh?" he said, drying the ink on his parchment with a wave of his wand. Konomi nodded and set her brush up, dictating in a murmur what she wanted it to write. Konomi was the only one who was allowed to do this, reason being that her handwriting was horrible now, due to her lack of control in her wrists, and more often than not she was unable to hold brushes, or the quills western wizards used, without crushing or snapping them.

"Mail come yet?" Konomi asked, turning away slightly as her brush was left to finish the paragraph. The older twin shook his head.

"No, but it's due anytime now." Konomi nodded, tapping her brush with her left pointer finger.

"Fix that, rebellion has two 'L's' not one." She said. The brush halted, skittered back over the page and fixed its mistake. As Konomi left the brush to finish, again, there was a flutter of wings from above. Six huge, great grey owls dropped in from the openings above the rafters. One dropped a letter in Koichi's lap, while the other five dropped their letters on Koji, Zoey, Tommy, Takuya, and J.P.'s heads.

"What the-!" Takuya exclaimed, startled by the sudden appearance of a letter on his head and releasing the spell he had been using, the halfway transformed book reverting back to its original form rather than the bamboo stem he'd been trying to make it into.

"Letters to us?" Zoey murmured, opening her own. Konomi closed her eyes, already knowing what they said.

"Would you six and Konomi come here please?" the soft voice made Konomi look up. At the front of the room stood Kamiya-sensei. The young woman smiled slightly, her strange red eyes gently catching all of the teens' attention. Konomi rose, making her way to the front. The others scrambled after her, following the thirteen year old and priestess into the next room. Tommy slid the door shut once he was inside and sat down between J.P. and Takuya. Kamiya-sensei cleared her throat slightly.

"You all just received letters from Hogwarts, a wizarding school in Britain. You have been chosen for a three year transfer program," the brown haired woman said. For a moment, all was silent. Then a broad grin lit up Takuya's face.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, punching the air. Koji and Koichi shared a smirk, or in Koichi's case a smile, while Zoey and the other boys joined in Takuya's cheering.

"That's not all!" Kamiya-sensei nearly had to shout to be heard, "As you surely know, the Quidditch World Cup is being held a week from next Monday. As you also know, Miss. Kimura holds a position in the Ministry. She is being sent as a Japanese representative to the World Cup, and has been given six extra tickets." Takuya nearly knocked Konomi over as he glomped her, making the dark haired girl shriek in surprise.

"Please tell me you're taking us!" the goggle wearing teen exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm taking you guys! Now get off me!" Konomi shouted, heaving and managing to throw him off.

"You are?" Koichi asked. Konomi nodded, rubbing her neck with her gloved hand.

"Yeah, we'll be staying at a place called the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the summer after the Cup, then we'll do our school shopping and go to King's Cross on September first for school." she explained.

"Wait, what about our Muggle schooling?" Zoey asked. Konomi shrugged.

"Frankly, I don't know. We'll be overloaded with the work for Hogwarts, so you won't be able to receive it and do it over there. Technically, you don't have to do Muggle schooling anymore, you're only required to have pre-secondary schooling, but you can continue if you're so inclined." she said.

"Who cares? We're going to the World Cup!" Takuya shouted.

* * *

The streetlights were casting a honey glow over the sidewalk as Koji walked home with his brother and sister. During the summer, he was staying with his mom and siblings every other week, and then going back to his dad's house.

"I can't believe that we're going to be spending three years away from home." Koji murmured.

"Nor can I." Koichi agreed, though slightly less enthusiastically.

"We'll be coming home during the summers you know." Konomi added, watching her feet as she walked.

"Yeah, but still, we're gonna be gone for most of the year." Koji said, looking at his sister, "Do you have to work tonight?" Konomi nodded, looking slightly depressed.

"I hope we don't have a lot to do tonight," she said quietly. Koichi pulled her into a one armed hug and rested his head on hers.

"It'll be fine, you'll be able to get away for three years," the elder twin said as Koji joined the walking wall.

"Yeah, no more having to stay up late every night and get up to go to class just to hear Takuya make a fool of himself." he added, making Konomi laugh.

"Now, who's making a fool of whom? Takuya or you?" Koichi asked, making Koji grimace. Konomi laughed harder, tugging on Koji's ponytail, which had grown in the last two years to reach his lower back, ducking out from under their arms and speed walking the last few feet to their front door.

"I bet I can eat more than you two!" she called before skipping inside.

"Oh no you don't!" the twins yelled in unison, running after her.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was getting late, but the Kimura household wasn't winding down. Koichi kept glancing at the door as he brought his things down from his room, stuffing them into the trunk that had been provided for them to use during the next three years. Koji put a hand on his older brother's shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Konomi's fine. The ministry's sending her after all, they aren't going to hold her late." as the words left his mouth, there was a sharp crack outside the door.

"What in all of the seven levels of hell did that happen for!" the shout brought the three inside of the house running to the door. Konomi, somehow, had Apparated onto the front doorstep, on her head. With a thump, the black clad girl fell onto her back, even though she'd tried desperately to keep her balance.

"Ow." Konomi groaned, catching sight of Koji, Koichi, and her mother hovering in the doorway, all three trying not to laugh, "Alright, are we about ready to go?" Koji and Koichi nodded. With a wave of her wand, Tomoko shrunk her sons' trunks, making them an easily accessible pocket size.

"Have you got everything for the campsite in your bags?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah mom." Koichi said, smiling as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder.

"We're all ready." Koji added. Konomi stood pulling her own backpack out of one of her uniform's black duster's pockets.

"We've got to meet the others in five minutes at the shrine." she said, checking her watch and the contents of her bag at the same time.

"Then we'd better go." Koji said, taking off in the direction of the shrine.

"Bye mom!" Koichi called, running off after his brother.

"I'm gonna kill them." Konomi hissed, hugging her mom and following at a fast walk.

"Be safe." Tomoko murmured into the night, staring out long after her children had disappeared.

* * *

Konomi and Koichi stood apart from the others, who were getting some last minute instructions from Takaishi-sensei, the blonde haired man who was the main teacher for the Yang class. The two turned in tandem to face Kamiya-sensei, who had pulled them aside.

"You may have already guessed, but there is something I want to tell you before you leave." the brown haired woman said.

"It's about being Yins, right?" Koichi asked. Kamiya-sensei nodded.

"Directly translated, we would be saying that we were wizards of darkness, or dark wizards." Konomi said. Again Kamiya-sensei nodded.

"You must take care to tell the others, and watch what you say because not all of the wizards in Britain are tolerant of 'dark wizards'." she said. Konomi and Koichi bowed before joining the others. Konomi pulled a long, grey feather from yet another of her pockets.

"Alright, this will be our Portkey for the first several jumps of the trip. We'll make stops in China, a long jump to Turkey, then France and finally a small community in England called Ottery St. Catchpole. From there, we will catch an official Portkey with some wizarding residents of the town to the campsites for the World Cup. Once we get to England, I'll give you guys something that you'll need for this coming year and the rest of the time we stay in England." Konomi glanced at her watch as the others touched the feather, "We leave in three, two, one."

* * *

Konomi blinked heavily as she landed after the last jump. She felt very disoriented, but crossing eight time zones could do that to a person. Around her, only Takuya had not stayed on his feet, landing on his head, which was beyond normal for him. Konomi glanced over at the other group of people on the hill, but hastily dug in her backpack, producing seven metal objects.

"Come here you guys," she said quickly, and as the others gathered around she lowered her voice, "These are translation devices. It's pretty obvious which ones are yours. All English you hear will be in Japanese, and all you say in Japanese will sound to others like English." The others grabbed their particular object; a wristband for Takuya with the emblem of fire on it, a thin metal ring to go around his ponytail for Koji with the symbol for light, a similar hair ring for Zoey to go around a section of her bangs with the emblem for wind, a ring for J.P. with the thunder symbol, an ear cuff for Koichi with the emblem of darkness, and a pendant with the symbol for ice for Tommy. Konomi slid hers, a metal band etched with the symbol of her warriors, the demon winged heart beside the angel winged one, around her neck, snapping the clasp and turning around, slinging her bag back onto her back.

"Greetings." she said, bowing to the group of nine people before her, most of which looked slightly baffled, "I'm Konomi. We were supposed to catch a Portkey here." One of the adults, a tall, balding man with flaming red hair, stepped forward.

"You're a little young to be going by yourselves don't you think?" he asked. Koji and Koichi moved to stand on either side of Konomi like identical bodyguards.

"We've only got a few more moments so if I were you I'd stop asking questions and just get ready." Konomi said slightly sharply. The man looked taken aback, but he and his group touched the old boot held out by the other adult. Konomi and the others slipped in where they could, their slighter forms letting them slide between most of the others, even though the bulky bags of the others made it difficult. The red haired man looked at his watch and began counting down.

"Three...two...one." The next instant, just about all of the English wizards were on the ground. Konomi felt her knees buckle slightly and grabbed the nearby Koji, who had managed to keep his balance, as her knees bent deeply. Koji looked at his sister in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Konomi nodded, not daring to speak lest she squeak in pain. Despite her confirmation, that last Portkey jump had done a number on her legs. Koji and Koichi shared a look, Koichi coming over and helping Konomi to stand up completely before asking anything.

"How long since you had a chance to check your legs?" he asked quietly in her ear. Takuya and the others were running interference while the twins checked on their sister.

"Last week, but one of the runners last night nearly hit me with a blasting spell. I just managed to doge it, but it must have clipped my legs." Konomi answered through gritted teeth.

"And you are?" the three dark haired siblings looked up. Konomi focused on the wizard with a large roll of parchment.

"Kimura, the reservation's under Kimura." she said, hiding the pain in her voice well. The wizard consulted his parchment for a moment before nodding.

"A quarter of a mile that way, first field, Mr. Roberts is the site manager." the wizard said. Konomi nodded, letting her brothers discreetly help her to walk with the others.

"Once we get to the sight, you can sit down and try and fix them." Koji said.


	3. Chapter 3

:[] {RAWR!}

KairiKari: Ahhh! The feedback monster is back!

T.K.: -_-' Really Kairi?

KK: Yes really! Can't you see? He's biting my foot! *OW!*

T.K.: O.O Wow, I didn't think it was real.

KK: Of course it's real! Why would I lie about something that's trying t- GYAHH!

T.K.: O.o I'm gonna back away now.

Patamon: KairiKari doesn't own Digimon or Harry Potter, however she does apparently have a very clingy monster attached to her foot.

KK: He's trying to eat my leg now! Damnit, someone get this thing off me!

* * *

Chapter 3

After the little disturbance at the gate, the group of Japanese wizards found their campsite, unfortunately it was right beside the 'Weasley's site. Konomi dropped onto the ground and pulled her backpack off.

"There's a tent in there, and sleeping bags and a whole bunch of other things to set up with," she said, groaning as she straightened her legs.

"You think of everything don't you?" Tommy asked. He had gotten a growth spurt in the past two years, and was now taller than Konomi, much to her chagrin.

"Yeah, that's my job." the dark haired girl said, leaning back against Koichi, who'd sat down beside her, rubbing his head. Takuya and Koji set about getting their campsite set up, Zoey and J.P. got the tent up in a matter of moments, and Tommy pulled out jugs of water and cooking supplies from Konomi's bag. Soon, there was a fire in the fire ring, a circle of stones charmed to repel fire, and Zoey had taken over cooking their breakfast.

"We're so gonna be hating the time change in the morning." Takuya groaned through a yawn, running a hand through his hair before stuffing his hat and goggles back on his head.

"Not nearly as bad as Konomi." Koichi said quietly, looking down at his sister's head in his lap. Konomi was sound asleep, her short hair messily splayed over Koichi's jeans.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a question." the voice made the group look up. Three of the kids from the Weasley's group were standing not too far away.

"What do you want?" Koji asked in an annoyed voice. The girl who had asked the question started slightly at his tone.

"Aw, be nice Koji!" Takuya exclaimed, sitting up fully and getting to his feet, "Don't mind him, he's just grumpy. My name's Takuya and you guys are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," the girl said. Koji raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy's name, but he and the others let it go, he got enough publicity from the rest of the wizarding world after all.

"Well, that's Koji, Zoey, Tommy, J.P., Koichi, and Konomi." Takuya introduced, pointing to each in turn.

"She's the girl who got bent out of shape when Dad said she was really young." the red head, Ron, exclaimed.

"Konomi faces that a lot. She's young, but she's more mature than most of us." Koichi said quietly.

"Most of us are fourteen, but J.P. is fifteen, Tommy is twelve, and Konomi is thirteen." Koji said.

"So...she is young." Harry said.

"What was your question Hermione?" Zoey asked, steering the conversation away from sticky waters.

"Um, we were wondering where you guys came from. Before Konomi introduced herself at the hill, you all spoke in a different language." the brown haired girl said.

"Oh, that's easy, we're from Japan." J.P. said as he took the bowl of food Zoey handed him.

"Japan? Isn't that a bit of a ways to come for a Quidditch Cup?" Hermione asked. Judging by the looks Ron and Harry gave her Hermione wasn't big on Quidditch.

"It's not just a Quidditch Cup…it's the Quidditch **WORLD** Cup!" Takuya exclaimed, "Japan was only beaten in the semifinals!"

"That's because Kamiya-sensei's brother and his friends finally got on the team. He, Sora Takenouchi, and Davis Motomiya are the best chasers Japan has seen in a long time." Koji said. Despite what anybody unfamiliar with the group thought, and even though Takuya was the only really sports-y one in the group, all of them, even Konomi, were really big Quidditch fans.

"It probably helps that they knew each other when they were kids." Tommy added.

"You're forgetting that Takaishi-sensei's brother also knew them." Konomi said as she sat up, "And he's known worldwide as a Pop idol."

"Sorry we woke you up." Koichi said quietly. Konomi waved the apology away.

"I was a wake when Takuya yelled at Koji." she said, taking the bowl of food from Zoey and picking through for the pieces of meat, avoiding the vegetables.

"Konomi." Koji said sternly, "You know that you need to eat those, Dr. Kido said you're beginning to get undernourished again." She made a face.

"But they taste funny!" Konomi said, just short of whining. Koji and Koichi looked sharply at the thirteen year old; Konomi never whined.

"Are you okay?" J.P. asked. Konomi looked up sharply, glancing from the three British wizards before looking at the fifteen year old.

"Of _course_ I'm fine J.P., why wouldn't I be?" she growled out. J.P. snapped his mouth closed, but the damage had been done.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked. Konomi glared, started to stand up, but thought better of it.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Even if there was something wrong, it would be none of your concern." she snapped.

"Sorry, I just asked!" the red head exclaimed.

* * *

After that, the three teens left. Konomi grabbed her bag and crawled into the tent, and it wasn't long before she was back out and walking around.

"That was easy, the suspension in my knees was just off." she said, dropping her bag with the others. It made a seriously un-proportionate thud when it hit the ground.

"You really planned this out didn't you?" Zoey said, packing the breakfast things back into the bag.

"Yeah, un-detectable extension charm, as well as a charm to make it light enough to carry. I've also got my things for this year in there, as well as all of my spares and a few other things." Konomi said, looking over at a wizard approaching the Weasley's fire. He evidently hadn't got the message about dressing in Muggle clothes, judging by his black and yellow Quidditch robes. All of the Japanese wizards had followed that easily enough; they weren't required to wear robes anyways. Only Konomi looked slightly exotic, with her all black outfit under a large, black leather duster that brushed the ground, dozens of silver zippers marking the many pockets up and down the sides. On the back was the kanji for 'Sentinel', which was Konomi's department in the Ministry.

"Who is that?" Tommy asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Ludo Bagman, head of the Magical Games and Sports department of the British Ministry of Magic." Konomi said, moving forward. The others trailed after her as she approached the group. They got close enough just in time to hear the Wizard ask about takers for bets on the match.

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like-"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said one of the redheaded twins from the Weasley's group as he and his brother pulled out said money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand." Konomi and Koichi shared a smirk, which prompted Takuya to speak up.

"We'll pool fifteen Galleons in for that same bet." The goggle head handed the Quidditch robe wearing man the money, grinning slightly as he accepted the sheet of paper.

"You're betting too?" Ron asked, but Konomi and Koichi shook their heads.

"Just them, we're not allowed to bet." Koichi said, "Sensei says it's unfair to flaunt knowledge."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"It means we get visions of what is yet to come." Konomi said.

"You mean, you're seers?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Sort of, we can't 'see' on command, but we get prophetic dreams a lot." Koichi said.

"That's amazing." Ginny, the youngest of the redheads, said.

"Says you." Konomi murmured, turning to Ludo Bagman, "Mr. Bagman, I was wondering if you knew where Mr. Barty Crouch was. I was supposed to meet up with the head of the department of International Magical Cooperation today. The letter said that he would find me, but he hasn't come by yet."

"Barty? No I haven't seen him, but why would you be in contact with him?" the robes wearing wizard asked.

"Konomi's the Japanese Representative from the Department of Magical and Muggle Cooperation and Law Enforcement." Takuya said grinning as he messed up the thirteen year old's hair. Konomi pushed his hand away and fixed her hair with a sharp shake of her head.

"But, you said she was only thirteen." Hermione said.

"They did, but they never said that Japan is Britain now is it?" Konomi said sharply.

"In Japan, position is given based on skill, not age. Konomi has already finished the equivalent of four years of Muggle post-secondary schooling. She just started magic training last year, but she's already working on J.P.'s level. Konomi was given the job because she needed the extra money, since she moved in with Koichi and my mom, and she's already rising through the ranks." Koji said.

"She's the best Sentinel that Japan has seen in a long time." J.P. said, "Even since Mr. Ichijouji joined the force."

"But, how is that safe?" one of the older boys with red hair asked.

"It's not." Konomi said, before any of the others could say anything, "My job as a Sentinel is very dangerous, though not nearly as bad as the Busters. I chase down the wizards and witches that run from a raid, and bring them back." A short silence followed, interrupted by a crack as a wizard Apparated into the campsite.

"Barty!" Mr. Bagman exclaimed. A fiercer of a contrast for Ludo Bagman could not have been found. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry, " said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman, "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" said the boy who had inquired about safety breathlessly, sunk into a kind of half bow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at him in mild surprise. "Yes-thank you, Weatherby." The red headed twins choked into their own cups as 'Weatherby' busied himself with the kettle.

"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Mr. Weasley, "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets." Mr. Weasley heaved a deep sigh.

"I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it," said Mr. Crouch, accepting a cup from 'Weatherby', "He's desperate to export here."

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" said Bagman.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle," said Mr. Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve-but that was before carpets were banned, of course." He spoke as though he wanted to leave nobody in any doubt that all his ancestors had abided strictly by the law.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman breezily.

"Fairly," said Mr. Crouch dryly, "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Mr. Weasley. Ludo Bagman looked shocked.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun...Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?" Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details-"

"Oh details!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of flies. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts-"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby." He pushed his undrunk tea back at 'Weatherby' and waited for Ludo to rise. As Bagman struggled to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, Konomi moved forward.

"Mr. Crouch." the ministry official started when she spoke.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Konomi Kimura. Your letter stated that you would be speaking to me sometime today. There are a few more details to smooth over before term starts." Konomi said.

"Ah, yes. We'll have to talk later. I'm busy at the moment." With that, the two men Dissaperated. Konomi growled in annoyance, stalking back to their campsite, grumbling something about licenses.

"Oh, they shouldn't have taken her apparition license away for the next three years. She hates being left behind." Zoey murmured.

"She's got an Apparition license?" one of the red headed twins asked.

"Yeah, almost mandatory for her work." Tommy explained.

"She's so lucky." Ron said.

"You would think." Koichi murmured, following his sister back to their campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya go!

I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon, only Konomi...and a very violent little monster that won't leave me alone. -_-'

* * *

Chapter 4

It felt like they had only gotten back to their campsite moments ago, the jubilation of the other wizards over Ireland's win and despair of Bulgaria's defeat had been infections, but they had all been tired. Unlike most, Konomi and her group of friends were sleeping outside. Since they'd come back from the Digital World, it had been difficult for all of them to readjust to sleeping inside, so they had often gone camping during the summer holidays when Konomi had been able to get some time off.

"Get up you guys!" Konomi exclaimed, kicking one of the fire rings stones into the flames to snuff them out.

"What's wrong?" Koji asked, he and Koichi immediately awake and on their feet.

"There's a ruckus further down the campsite. Throw your stuff in the tent and get to the woods." the thirteen year old explained, slapping a seal on the canvas side of the tent. The others leapt into action; all awake from much the practice from their Digital excursions, throwing their bedrolls and backpacks into the tent.

"Alright, we'll meet you later!" Takuya called as he, Tommy, J.P., and Zoey ran off. Konomi glanced at her brothers before pulling a stack of seals from one of her many pockets. Pulling two-dozen from the rubber-banded pile, and depositing the rest of them back into her pocket, Konomi clasped her hands together, as if in prayer. Twenty-four seals rose into the air, glowing bright blue, before streaking off, applying themselves to nearby tents.

"Come on, let's go." Konomi said, leading the way into the trees.

* * *

They had only gotten a dozen paces into the dark trees before the trio froze, sensing a group just a head of them.

"Language, Weasley," a voice drawled, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't want _her_ spotted, would you?" Konomi moved forward, her bothers close on her heels, and into the clearing, seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to a pale faced, blonde boy with pale gray eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, her voice defiant.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles_," said the boy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around...they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," the boy said with a sly grin, "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are." Konomi growled, moving forward into their line of sight.

"That is a _very_ offensive term." the dark haired girl snapped. The four older kids jumped as she slid out of the shadows, followed by Koji and Koichi, who looked like wolves stalking through the shadows. The blonde boy looked the trio up and down, sneering slightly.

"And who are you? The Muggle Protection Brigade?" he asked.

"No, but I am an official of the Department of Magical and Muggle Cooperation and Law Enforcement. I'd appreciate if you kept the snide comments to yourself and got lost. Even for 'pure-bloods', such as yourself, this is a dangerous area and I don't want to be the one picking your entrails out of the tree limbs." Konomi hissed, narrowed eyes locked with the boy's. For a moment, he kept her gaze, then Konomi's eyes glowed red for the slightest of moments. Hurriedly the boy turned and left, not even looking at the other three British wizards.

"Konomi, was that...?" Koichi trailed off as Konomi looked at him, making a 'shut up' motion with her hands.

"Come on, let's find Takuya and the others." Koji said, turning away from the trio that looked like they wanted to say something. Konomi nodded and leapt up, catching a tree branch and pulling herself up. Koji and Koichi followed, and all three jumped across the tree branches and away from the teens.

"That was LadyDevimon surfacing, wasn't it," Koji's words were more of a statement than a question. Konomi nodded silently, eyes focused on scanning the ground below them for their friends.

"She's been getting more and more active," Koji mused, "has Duskmon been doing the same?" Koichi nodded sadly.

"He's been especially active after I've had a vision dream." The older twin said as he landed on a branch.

"Koji!" the trio froze as the call echoed through the trees. Konomi led the way to the ground, dropping down right in front of their other friends.

"There you are." Takuya said, grinning, "We were wondering when you'd catch up." Konomi smacked the brunette upside the head.

"You didn't have to deal with a pureblood prick either." Koji said.

"No, but we did run into some of those Veela chicks." Takuya replied. Zoey scoffed at that, making all three of the siblings guess it was more than just a 'run-in'.

* * *

Konomi sighed, casting her gaze around the shop. It was getting close to the beginning of the school year and the group of Japanese transfer students were finishing up their school shopping. They had already gotten all their books and most of their supplies. Now they were getting their uniforms and, something that Takuya was not looking forward to, dress robes. Actually, only the boys had to get the detestable robes, as Konomi and Zoey had thought to pack their _Kimonos_, which meant that they already had acceptable dress for whatever the dress robes were required for.

* * *

The second youngest of the group looked around the store, tuning out Takuya's moaning and groaning with well practiced ease to focus on the other person in the shop. She was short, with red hair and the look of someone who ate well. She was perusing the dress robes with a worried look on her face. The woman chose one of the available dress robes, curiously a men's one rather than a woman's, and brought it over to the counter.

"Is this the cheapest dress robes come?" she asked. The proprietor, a squat witch in magenta robes, looked up.

"I'm afraid so Molly." She said. The woman sighed and moved back to the rack, placing the robe back on the hanger and moving towards the rack marked as 'Second-Hand'. There wasn't a lot of choice over there, and Konomi frowned. She came up behind the woman and cleared her throat slightly.

"Oh, I didn't see you there!" the woman exclaimed, "Did you want to look at-"

"My name is Konomi Komura, would you perhaps know an Arthur Weasley?" Konomi cut in. The woman looked surprised, but nodded.

"Yes, he's my husband." Konomi smiled at her answer, bowing deeply.

"I would like to formally extend my thanks to your husband, and by extent his family. He was a great help to us upon our arrival in Britain and I would like to extend my thanks in some way. Perhaps, by purchasing dress robes for your son?" the dark haired girl threw the woman a bone, hoping she was right. The red haired woman looked taken aback by the proposal and simply began to stutter. Konomi nodded firmly, walking back to the rack of dress robes and pulling out the one Mrs. Weasley had asked about before making her way to the counter.

"This one please." She said firmly, ignoring the witch's protests about it being a man's robes rather than a woman's. Konomi paid for the robes and took them back to Mrs. Weasley, handing her the brown paper package.

"Again, thank you and your husband for your hospitality." With those parting words and quick bow, Konomi made her way back to her group, leaving Mrs. Weasley sputtering.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Japanese delegation examined the stack of snacks they'd purchased from the trolley cart. Takuya and Koji were having a contest, if a silent-ish one, to see who could eat the most disgusting Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans. J.P. was chowing down on chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and cauldron cakes. Tommy and Zoey were munching on some licorice wands. Koichi and Konomi were out cold against the windows, not even waking when the others had shaken their shoulders. Suddenly the door slid open, and Takuya, who'd been pelting Koji with the beans, reacted from long-trained reflexes in the Digital World, spinning in his seat and throwing the bean in his hand at the person in the doorway. The others had tensed and Koichi had snapped his eyes open, however, Konomi was still out.

"Oy!" the red-haired boy in the doorway shouted, "Watch where you're throwing those!"

"Hey, you were at the World Cup." Takuya stated, recognizing the boy and his two friends.

"Yeah, so were you." Harry said.

"We didn't know you went to Hogwarts." Hermione exclaimed, "I've never seen you, which houses are you in?"

"Houses?" Koji asked, glancing between Koichi and the still sleeping Konomi, "What do you mean?"

"Wha-," Ron looked disbelievingly at the group, who were all giving him blank looks, "What do you mean, you don't know about houses? You're our age, you've been going here for at least four years."

"That's where you're wrong." Konomi croaked as she sat up, turning to J.P., "Hey, can you spare a few of those cauldron cakes? I didn't eat a lot of breakfast." The older boy obliged, handing her and Koichi a small stack of the sweets.

"Thank you J.P." Koichi murmured before he and Konomi attacked the food with vigor.

"Wow, they're nearly as bad as you Ron." Hermione commented.

"It seems we're asking you this a lot, but why did you come here?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to confirm if you were actually who we thought you were." Harry said. Koji nodded coolly.

"Alright, you've got your confirmation, so leave." The warrior of light said lowly. The three looked taken aback but obliged.

"Those three are going to get into so much trouble." Takuya murmured. The others nodded.

"Especially if they keep sticking their noses into others' business." Koji murmured.

"They are rather brilliant at that." Konomi said past her cake.

"Yeah, how many times have they ended up in situations where they very easily could have died?" J.P. asked. Konomi shrugged.

"They average about one a year, but that's not counting other side trips." She said.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the castle, J.P., Koichi, Konomi, Zoey, Koji, Tommy, and Takuya pelted for the doors, Konomi nearly slipping on the wet stone of the stairs, but they all made it into the entrance hall. Konomi was attempting to empty her boots of water, but only succeeded in leaking more of it from her waterlogged legs.

"This is ridiculous!" the thirteen year old cried, exasperatedly waving her arm and vanishing the water from the outside of her and her friends' bodies, blasting a gust of heat from her right hand.

"Nice, why didn't I think of that?" Takuya asked.

"Because, despite being the warrior of fire, your head is full of air." J.P. quipped. The others began laughing, even Takuya after a moment. They were all trying to shake the bad feeling they'd gotten from seeing the skeletal horses that had drawn the carriages.

"Ms. Kimura?" a voice asked. Konomi and the others turned towards the speaker, a stern looking woman with graying hair pulled into a bun wearing emerald robes.

"Yes?" the thirteen-year-old asked.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration Professor as well as Head of Gryffindor House." The woman said, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to sort you after the first years. If you could wait over here until you are called." Konomi nodded, as did the others.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the last of the first years were sorted into their houses. However, instead of carrying off the Sorting Hat like usual, Professor McGonagall looked back at Professor Dumbledore as he rose to his feet.

"There are many things to be said, but most can wait until after the feast. However, one last thing must be done before we can tuck in to our sumptuous feast." Harry and Ron groaned along with several others at the Headmaster's words. The old man smiled slightly before continuing.

"This year, and for the next three years, Hogwarts will be hosting seven students in a transfer program."

"Wait, could that be-" Hermione trailed off.

"These students are the brightest of their school, and we are most pleased to welcome our delegation from Japan." Dumbledore finished. The doors to the Great Hall opened and seven very familiar figures entered.

"That's why they came all the way here!" Hermione exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Look!" Hermione said, pointing subtly at the group that was moving towards the front of the hall. The two boys focused and nearly fell over in surprise.

"It's Takuya and his friends." Harry murmured, watching as said brown haired teen led the group to the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall pulled out a second scroll and unrolled it.

"Entering third year, Himi, Tommy." She called. The youngest teen moved forward, sitting on the stool and letting the Professor place the hat on his head.

"I thought he was twelve." Ginny said, leaning forward and speaking to the trio.

"I have no idea where this is going." Harry murmured.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called. Tommy stood and made his way to the cheering table.

"Entering fifth year, Shibayama, J.P." Professor McGonagall called when the cheers calmed down. The oldest boy moved forward, and was hardly on the stool for a moment before it had made its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" J.P. rose and made his way to the loudest table.

"Entering fourth year, Orimoto, Zoey."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Entering fourth year, Minamoto, Koji."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Entering fourth year, Kanbara, Takuya."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Entering fourth year, Kimura, Koichi."

"I thought Koji, Koichi, and Konomi were siblings." Ron murmured, watching as the older twin sat on the stool. It took the hat considerably longer to decide, and Koichi seemed to be disagreeing with the frayed hat, his mouth moving to the silent argument. Finally after nearly five minutes, the hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" for a moment there was silence, then the green and sliver table erupted into cheers.

"W-What?" Harry glanced down the table to where Koji was sitting and his face looked stormy.

"That doesn't make sense, Koichi seemed so nice at the campsite." Hermione murmured.

"Entering fourth year, Kimura, Konomi." The last Japanese student came up; curiously she was wearing pants rather than the usual girl's uniform. She sat for a few moments before the Sorting Hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" Konomi got to her feet and moved to sit beside her brother. Finally, the plates filled and everybody began eating. Clustered around where the Japanese students sat, some unusual dishes were available. One recognizable dish was rice, and all of the new students had chopsticks rather than silverware. Lots of noodles, soups, and some really weird looking things, like white squares, rice rolled in green strips, and some other things.

* * *

Koji: *Glares at KairiKari*

KK: *Glares back* Look, there's a perfectly good reason for this.

Koji: Explain...now

KK: *Leans over and whispers a _long _ sentence into Koji's ear*

Koji: *Leans back* Fine. *Leaves*

KK: *Wipes sweat off forehead* Jeez, and people think Duskmon is scary.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 6

Konomi glared at her Nikuman until the feeling of being stared at disappeared. She was so focused on dissipating the stares, she didn't notice that her chopsticks were making an ominous creaking sound. Koichi paused while eating his Yakiniku to place a hand on Konomi's left hand.

"Calm down, they don't realize that they're doing anything wrong." Koichi murmured in his sister's ear. Konomi closed her eyes and relaxed her arm.

"I know, but I really don't like being stared at. Especially after all that time when I was trying to disappear." Koichi moved his hand to Konomi's opposite shoulder, pulling her closer into a hug.

"Well, at least you are in classes with the rest of us." Konomi snorted.

"Yeah, classes I'll most likely sleep through. They were going to put me in third year classes, and Tommy in second year, but we managed to beat them out of that. They don't seem to believe in advancement due to personal ability." Koichi looked at his sister at her bitter words.

"That's unfair! You're learning on J.P.'s level and they're dropping you into our classes?" Konomi nodded, looking sideways at Koichi.

"You've-you've never…" she trailed off.

"Never what?" Koichi asked. Konomi bent her head.

"Never been jealous of how fast I've advanced?" she asked, looking sideways at her brother. Koichi looked taken aback.

"What? No! Who told you that?" he asked, horrified. Konomi shook her head.

"Nobody, I've just…" she sighed, "ever since I began speeding through grade levels, students, parents, even teachers have been mean and jealous of my advancement. I thought…" Koichi held up his hand.

"If anyone thought that, those thoughts were quickly reordered. I think, if my memory serves me correctly, Koji said it best when he said, 'If you think of saying anything to my sister, you'd better hope your dueling skills are up to scratch, or you'd better start praying to the three celestial angels.'" Konomi smiled slightly at that, picking up her chopsticks again.

"I just hope we can take care of this group of students as easily." She said as they both went back to eating.

* * *

Zoey took a bite of her Okonomiyaki before looking around at her fellow housemates. Most were doing their best to ignore her, but some were definitely looking at her. The Chinese girl was glaring at her, but the blonde girl with large eyes was staring at her with a kind of distant look, not threatening and only a little disturbing, not nearly as bad as some of the Digimon's looks. Zoey flashed a brilliant smile at the two girls. The Chinese girl looked away, but the blonde smiled back, if a little distantly. The Italian-speaking girl smiled to herself. This year was going to be very interesting.

* * *

J.P. paused in his eating when he noticed another boy had sat down beside him. The fifteen year old paused to look at his visitor.

"Hi, my name's Cedric." The boy said, holding out his hand for the transfer to shake. J.P. considered it for a moment, then shook the teen's hand.

"J.P." he said, smiling slightly.

"So, you and your friends chose to transfer to Hogwarts?" Cedric asked as the both continued eating.

"Well, Konomi set it up for us, she's been working the hardest of the rest of us but she still finds time for our group of friends." J.P. said

"Wow, you guys must have known each other since you were little." J.P. shook his head.

"We've actually only known each other for about two years." Cedric gawked at the transfer.

"Y-you're kidding."

"Nope!" J.P. said with a grin.

* * *

Takuya and Koji were having another eating contest, while Tommy looked on, slightly annoyed, and slightly grossed out. The surrounding Gryffindor were watching with a type of morbid fascination at the scene.

"Are they always like this?" Tommy turned to answer to the red haired girl.

"Yeah, this isn't the worst they've gotten though." He said, returning to his own food.

"Wow." The girl murmured, watching Takuya shoving his face full of food. Koji was doing so also, but with a much more polite-ish manner. The girl then turned to the younger boy and extended her hand.

"Ginny Weasley." She said. Tommy laid his chopsticks down and extended his own hand.

"Tommy Himi, nice to meet you Ginny." The brunette said.

* * *

Koji sighed as he leaned back against his headboard. Takuya was in the shower and Tommy had already gone to bed. The transfers had been given their own room in Gryffindor Tower. The dark haired boy tangled his hands in his hair, groaning slightly at the thoughts circling in his head.

"Why did that stupid hat put Koichi and Konomi in the other house?" Koji murmured.

"Maybe this is supposed to help you guys." Koji started as Takuya walked in, wearing a large red t-shirt and baggy shorts.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Takuya flopped onto his bed, sighing as he did.

"Well, ever since you, Koichi, and Konomi met in the Digital World, you've been stuck together like glue. I can understand why, but maybe the hat was giving you a not so subtle hint to relax a bit."

"Either that or it sensed Duskmon and LadyDevimon." Takuya sat up abruptly at that.

"What!" Koji made a silencing sound, waiting for the footsteps outside the door to leave. When they left, Koji sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Both Koichi and Konomi have been having difficulties with the shadows Duskmon and LadyDevimon left on their minds. It was touch and go for a while when we first returned, but for a while they calmed down. Now though, they're both stirring again. We don't know what it means or what to do, Joe and Izzy don't either. Joe suggested that they just ride it out, but Takaishi-sensei is worried that it means something bad is going to happen, Kamiya-sensei too." The warrior of light explained. Takuya whistled.

"If those two think…Takaishi-sensei and Kamiya-sensei have always been more in touch with the darker side of things. Remember the time they told us about the trip to the Dark Ocean?" Koji nodded, "Not to mention the time when Takaishi-sensei lost it and got in a fist fight with Mr. Ichijouji when they were kids. Kinda ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah," Koji agreed quietly as he slid under the covers, "the bearers of light and hope having difficulties with darkness. I'm surprised Takaishi-sensei isn't in charge of the Yins, he's had nearly as many problems with that side of magic as Kamiya-sensei, Koichi, and Konomi." With that, the two fourteen year olds dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Five minutes earlier

Ron and Harry were heading up to bed, quietly conversing about the Triwizard Tournament that would be starting in a month when they passed the transfer's door.

"What!" Takuya's voice echoed through the wood and both boys paused.

"What is going on?" Ron murmured. Harry shrugged, moving his feet to imitate a person walking away, then became very still.

"Both Koichi and Konomi have been having difficulties with the shadows Duskmon and LadyDevimon left on their minds. It was touch and go for a while when we first returned, but after some time they calmed down. Now though, they're both stirring again. We don't know what it means or what to do, Joe and Izzy don't either. Joe suggested that they just ride it out, but Takaishi-sensei is worried that it means something bad is going to happen, Kamiya-sensei too." Koji's voice said. Takuya whistled.

"Who the hell are Duskmon and LadyDevimon?" Harry murmured, thinking it was possibly some aspect of wizard society he hadn't learned yet. Ron shook his head, signifying that he was just as clueless.

"If those two think…Takaishi-sensei and Kamiya-sensei have always been more in touch with the darker side of things. Remember the time they told us about the trip to the Dark Ocean?" Takuya said. Harry and Ron exchanged meaningful looks. This was looking more and more like the Japanese kids had contact with dark wizards.

"Not to mention the time when Takaishi-sensei lost it and got in a fist fight with Mr. Ichijouji when they were kids. Kinda ironic isn't it?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah," Koji agreed quietly, accompanied by the sounds of rustling sheets, "the bearers of light and hope having difficulties with darkness. I'm surprised Takaishi-sensei isn't in charge of the _Yin _trainees, he's had nearly as many problems with that side of magic as Kamiya-sensei, Koichi, and Konomi." Harry and Ron exchanged meaningful looks again. If they hadn't thought it now, it certainly seemed like it.

"'Dark trainees?'" Ron mouthed. Harry nodded, knowing what his friend was thinking. Just what were these foreign wizards trying to do? Now it made sense that Koichi and Konomi had ended up in Slytherin. They were dark wizards, or at least learning to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The end of the week was drawing to a close. The transfer students were more or less settling in, it was a shock on the first day when the four in class with Harry and the others pulled out quills and let them write themselves. Koji explained afterwards that they had been given special permission to use dictation quills because none of them could write in English.

"Konomi actually uses them all the time." Takuya had said at lunch that day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, whom they had told about the conversation they overheard, shared meaningful glances, but said nothing.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because," Tommy explained from beside the youngest Weasley, "she was in an accident that…messed up her muscle control two years ago."

"Yeah, whenever she even tries to grip a quill, it usually snaps or falls out of her hand." Takuya said, chowing down at a nearly disgusting rate.

"At least she has a liable excuse. You just drop yours because you're clumsy." Koji imputed calmly around his soup. The two had dissolved into another one of their contests, seeing who could eat the most steak and kidney pie, after that.

* * *

Konomi and Koichi didn't act differently than the others. They talked and laughed, Koichi more than his sister, holding polite conversation with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys they'd met. Konomi was slightly different though. She would grimace at odd times, as if in pain, and occasionally rub one shoulder or the other, sometimes even her knees. The Golden Trio chalked it up to the accident Tommy had told them about. Whenever Konomi would show signs of pain, Hermione or Ginny would suggest she go to the hospital wing, but the thirteen-year-old would always refuse. However, there were other oddities in the youngest girl transfer. She would sometimes stop laughing before the others, as if she was unused to the action, or she would get angry when someone started talking about specific things, like families or friends. One time she got very irritated when Harry and Ron were recounting their second-year adventure, how Ginny had been possessed by the fragment of Voldemort's soul. She wasn't the only one either. All of the transfers had different reactions to possession, when they had a question posed to them, but overall they were bad. Koji would clam up and glare at anyone near him for a time. Tommy would shudder and close his eyes. Zoey would hug herself and shiver for a time, like she was feeling her own personal winter. J.P. would frown and walk away, murmuring something about overgrown rabbits. Takuya would shudder like Tommy, but he would move away, usually patting Tommy on the shoulder, and sit for a time by himself, head in his hands. Koichi would get a distressed look on his face, glance at Koji or Konomi, whichever was around, and basically shut down except to walk around. The only time Konomi had been asked, her face had blanked out, like someone had wiped an eraser across a blackboard, and she had crumpled, staring off into space. Koichi had been the only one able to break her out of it, whispering something in her ear. Hermione, Ron, and Harry weren't sure what to think of that, or the other's reactions to it.

* * *

Koji and Takuya were dividing mail that had come with the morning post as the surrounding Gryffindors looked on. The transfers all shared one very large, very fierce owl, a Eurasian Eagle Owl. Takuya handed a stack to Tommy.

"Run these over to J.P. and then see if Konomi's done, she's got some paperwork." The older brunette said. Tommy nodded, and jogged over to the Hufflepuff table, giving the stack of letters to J.P. before going to the end of the Slytherin table. Konomi and Koichi always sat apart from the other Slytherins as they were not very accepting of the transfer students. The siblings stood and followed Tommy back to the Gryffindor table.

"Thank you for giving us a reason to leave." Konomi murmured, adjusting the choker around her neck. Takuya smirked.

"Having difficulties settling in?" he asked. The dark haired girl gave him a flat stare.

"Have I ever been able to do that well?" Takuya looked abashed.

"Right, sorry about that." He muttered. Konomi and Koichi slid in beside Koji, and Konomi pulled a tower stack of papers towards her, sighing.

"And this is the reward I get for getting top grades and being transferred." She said quietly, pulling out a quill and setting it about signing her name, "I don't even know why they send me the stuff that needs signatures."

"Is this what you normally would do?" Hermione asked. Konomi shook her head.

"Normally I'm out in the field, but since I obviously couldn't do that and be in England at the same time, I had to be temporarily switched to a 'desk' job." She explained.

"Yeah, though at least it lets you actually have time with us outside of classes." Koji said.

"And you're not as tired now." Koichi added.

"True." Konomi nodded, "Very true."

* * *

Days slipped into weeks. Everyone from Gryffindor's and Slytherin's fourth year got a taste of exactly how different the transfer's pasts had been when Professor Moody was demonstrating the effects of the Imperius Curse on the class. Right from the start, after learning what the lesson was about, the four Japanese transfers opted to sit out, which should have been the first clue that something was wrong. Koji kept glaring at the floor, while Takuya, Koichi, and Konomi were antsy, watching the students that had the curse used on them perform stupid, humiliating, or downright strange tasks, some of which they definitely wouldn't have been able to do naturally. After the session with Harry, who was finally able to throw off the Imperius Curse entirely, which earned the black haired teen a jealous look from Takuya; Professor Moody turned and fired off the curse at Konomi. The effect was almost immediate. Konomi gripped her head and began screaming, not even pausing to take a breath. A dull red light leaked from under her closed eyelids, and she sank to the floor, still screaming at the top of her lungs. Koichi and Koji moved as one, a pair of wolves descending on the Professor. Koji got a powerful blow in with his elbow, knocking the wind out of the older man, while Koichi snapped a kick at the joint for the Professor's fake leg. There was a splintering of wood as the fake gave way, and it loosened the Professor's hold on his wand enough for Takuya to get in a wrestle the man's wand away from him. Koichi immediately ran back to his sister, placing his hands on her heaving shoulders and murmuring things to try to calm her down. Takuya and Koji glared at the absolutely bewildered Professor.

"You know, there's a reason we opted to sit out." Takuya growled, looking like he was about to breathe flames. His wand was glowing slightly, spitting out sparks of fire.

"We told you not to, but you refused to listen." Koji, if anything, looked scarier than his friend, his eyes glowing white and the tip of his wand ignited as if he had cast a _lumos _spell. With that, the pair turned, helped Koichi get Konomi to her feet, and exited the classroom. After class, Koji and Takuya were at lunch, but they, along with Tommy, Zoey, and J.P. kept shooting a pale and shaky Konomi, who was being held up by Koichi, worried looks. All of the Gryffindors, and apparently the Slytherins, decided to just drop it. The two older Gryffindor transfers had been scary enough to ensure this.

* * *

Eventually, the day came that the delegations from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute were to arrive, the day that would kick off the Triwizard Tournament. Classes ended early and the whole school was ushered outside to welcome the arriving delegates. After the overly grandiose entrances, the Beauxbatons' students sat with the Ravenclaws, while the Durmstrang candidates crowded the Slytherin table. Koji kept shooting his siblings, who kept rubbing their heads and glancing at the crimson wearing teens around them, worried glances. He actually leapt up when Koichi stood and pulled Konomi up with him, the pair leaning on each other as they made their way out before desserts had even arrived.

"What's the matter with Koichi and Konomi?" Harry asked Takuya. The brunette looked away from where Koji was helping the two mentioned out of the hall and focused on his oddly empty plate.

"Those two, Konomi and Koichi, have had some close calls in the past. Because of that, they're really sensitive to the flow of magic. Durmstrang is nearly as well known as Slytherin for turning out dark wizards, so I wouldn't be surprised if the drift of magic is a little screwy around them." Takuya explained in a subdued voice. Harry and Ron shared a glance. _Close calls, what was that about?_

"What do you mean, close calls?" Hermione queried, asking exactly what her friends had been wondering.

"They've both had traumatic accidents in the past." Tommy said, he too was subdued, "Koichi had a head concussion after falling down a flight of steps, a long set mind you, and Konomi was in a fire and a car crash."

"Oh wow." Ginny murmured.

"Koichi's wouldn't have been so bad, but he fractured his skull. Konomi…well, I'll let you ask her about that." The younger brunette said, turning back to his food.

* * *

Needless to say, the transfers were less than excited about the beginning of the tournament. They didn't linger around the Goblet of Fire, except for Takuya, who would stare at the flames from a distance with a strange look on his face, like someone had said something very puzzling. Koichi and Konomi didn't even show up for the Halloween feast when the champions would be announced. When they noticed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked Koji.

"They haven't been feeling well. Halloween's always been a magically strong day, and this year is no different. They've also been getting flashes of premonitions, which is never fun." He'd answered stoically. Finally, after the feast, Dumbledore dimmed the lights and everyone began the wait for when the Goblet would be ready. Abruptly, the fire switched from blue to red, and a tongue of flame lashed out, leaving a charred piece of paper to flutter into Professor Dumbledore's hands.

"The champion for Durmstrang…will be Victor Krum!" The Durmstrang candidates started a literal storm of clapping. Krum just acted like his usual surly self, stalking up the row and disappearing into the back room. The hall quieted down and a second tendril of flame left a slightly frilly looking piece of paper in the headmaster's hand.

"The champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Fleur Delacour!" Between the heads of people, several of the girls from the French School were crying over not being chosen. A blonde girl who appeared to be part Veela stood and all but glided up the aisle before slipping into the room behind the head table. Finally the hall settled down, most of the Hogwarts students staring silently at the cup, wishing for themselves to be chosen or for their housemate to be. Abruptly, a coil of flame blasted from the now red glow and deposited the third piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it with a snap of his hand.

"The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" Takuya, Koji, and Tommy turned to stare at Ron as the table over exploded into cheers and clapping.

"What's wrong with him?" Koji murmured.

"I heard that Cedric is captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and they beat Gryffindor last year. Some of the Gryffindors think it was unfair because a pack of Dementors had come onto the field and Harry passed out." Takuya murmured as Dumbledore began speaking. Then the warrior of fire froze just before the flames of the Goblet of Fire turned red again. A wisp of flame lashed out, dropping a charred piece of paper in the headmaster's hand, then, before Dumbledore could even read it, a second flame whipped out, leaving behind another charred paper. Dumbledore stared at both slips for a long time. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter and Konomi Kimura."

* * *

Konomi, Koji, & Koichi: *Glares at KK*

KK: Don't kill me! I have to make Moody an ass at this point.

Konomi: Was it really nessesary to put my name in that flaming contraption?

KK: *Nods fervently*

Konomi: *sigh* Fine, just let me make sure that Fleur gets her due next chapter.

KK: *Nods again*


	8. Chapter 8

I know, short chapter, but I need it to be. By the way, if anyone's wondering why I'm posting this late/early in the day(for me anyways), its because I've oh so luckily contracted Strep Throat...again... -_- *sigh* Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Send me some reviews so I know I'm doing alright, please? Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go shoot myself in the foot to rid myself of the pain in my throat.

* * *

Chapter 8

Koji made a choking noise in the back of his throat, staring at the old Professor. Takuya and Tommy looked alarmed, and the pale faces of Zoey and J.P. could be seen looking at the three Gryffindor transfers. As Harry finally made it to the back room, Dumbledore called again for Konomi. Even though he looked as white as a sheet, Koji stood.

"Professor," he croaked, throat dry, "Konomi and Koichi went to their Common Rooms before the feast began, they…they weren't feeling well." Several whispers broke out at that, but Professor Dumbledore ignored them, nodding to the younger twin.

"Thank you. Professor Snape, if you would." The dark haired Potions Master nodded, quickly leaving the hall. Koji collapsed back into his seat, resting his elbows on the table and burying his head in his hands.

"Why." He murmured, "Why does it always have to be her?" Takuya and Tommy shared a helpless look. Koji had only acted like this one other time, and that was when Koichi had been freed from Duskmon. They had both noticed the dark look that had crossed Ron's face when Harry's name had been called, even though the bespectacled teen had been shocked beyond belief.

* * *

Koichi moaned as a knock sounded on the door to his and Konomi's room, sounding like a cannon blast in his headache ailed head. He slowly got up and trudged over to the door, surprised to find his head of house standing there.

"P-Professor?" he stammered. Snape looked down his hooked nose at the dark haired boy.

"Mr. Kimura, would you please get your sister, her name has been chosen by the Goblet of Fire." Koichi's slightly pale face blanched.

"W-What? Th-that can't be right!" he murmured, eyes wide. Snape carefully monitored the boy's reaction.

_"Koichi, what's going on?"_ Konomi asked, rubbing her eye as she came forward, wearing a long sleeved black tee, black gloves, and baggy black sweats that hid her slipper covered feet. Her translation choker was missing.

"The Professor needs you to go to the Great Hall, he says that your name came out of the Goblet." Konomi paused, narrowing her unobstructed eye at that.

_"Fuck."_ Before Koichi could say anything, his younger sister moved forward, slipping between him and the Professor, and stalked out of the Common Room. The Potions Master followed, Koichi running after him, despite his raging headache. The walk was short, but Konomi had managed to build up enough steam to rip open the doors to the Great Hall, making the scream in protest. She stomped up the aisle, stopping before Professor Dumbledore, sparing only a scathing glance at the ones hissing and catcalling her.

_"I don't know if this is a joke or not, but it's not fucking funny! It's a pain in the ass just to be this close to the damn thing and you think that I actually managed to get close enough to put a piece of paper in the fucking cup? Are you fucking insane!"_ she shouted, causing most of the hall to look shocked but confused. Even Dumbledore's eyes widened. Koji rose halfway out of his seat, but Konomi was quickly losing control of her magical aura, as she had got a look at the parchment that had her name on it, and was letting it flare brightly and causing all of the Japanese students to have to look away.

_"I can't even right in Romanji! And it's too messy to have been done with a Quote Quill! Are you all idiots or does someone just enjoy fucking with my life?"_ Konomi huffed tossing her head and stormed past, yanking the door to the back room open and going inside closing the door with a bang. Koichi came to stand beside his brother, both watching the door worriedly.

"I hope she doesn't kill anyone." Koichi murmured. Koji would have assured him otherwise, but as off-balanced as she was right now, that was a good possibility and was also a very bad thing.

* * *

Inside the room, Konomi glared at everyone before going to a wall and beginning to slam her head against it. Harry knew she looked different, besides the clothes, but he couldn't tell what.

_"Orokana! Orokana! Orokana! Baka!__1__"_ These words were punctuated with her forehead slamming against the stone.

"Uh, should we ask her what's wrong?" Cedric murmured.

"That wouldn't do much good," the older set of teens turned to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff had come as well as Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman.

"It would seem in her annoyance," Dumbledore continued, "Miss Kimura has forgotten her translation necklace. Besides her native language, there are only two other languages Miss Kimura knows and neither happens to be English."

"What is going on?" Krum asked.

"Well, that's the funny thing," Bagman said, "rather than the traditional three champions, the Goblet of Fire has chosen Harry and Konomi as well." The three original champions looked stunned.

"Vhat!" Fleur exclaimed, "Zat zis not fair!"

"What is ze meaning of ziz, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxine said, drawing herself up straighter.

"I'd rather like to know myself, Dumbledore," Karkaroff added, "Three Hogwarts champions?" Snape coughed.

"In all technicality, Miss Kimura is not truly from Hogwarts. She is one of seven new transfers this year from Japan." He said. The foreign Headmaster's looked surprised at that.

"Then, the language she was shouting in was Japanese?" Karkaroff asked. The Hogwarts Professors nodded. Konomi turned away from the wall and moved into the center of the room. With a flick of her finger she summoned a parchment, a small table, a bottle of ink, and a stack of quills. She gingerly picked up one of the quills, and clumsily dipped it into the ink, nearly tipping the bottle over. Then she tried to write something, and either the quill would skid out of her too slack grip or would snap. The only marks made were ink blotches and random lines from the moving quills. After about a dozen quills, the thirteen-year-old threw her arms up in exasperation, turning and glaring at everyone.

_"Watakushiha de shippai hitotsu no kakikomi suruhitsuyōgāru to iu jijitsu o kirau.__2__"_ She hissed, gritting her teeth. Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch nodded to her.

"What was that about?" Cedric asked, nonplussed.

"Miss Kimura simply demonstrated the already known fact that she cannot write, with a quill or otherwise." Mr. Crouch said. He held up the paper with Konomi's name on it. The letters were scrawled, but it was most definitely English.

"Furthermore, none of the transfer students can write in English." Professor McGonagall added.

* * *

After Mr. Crouch explained that the any person chosen by the Goblet could not back out, everything finally settled. Fleur and Madam Maxine were speaking in rapid French and had nearly made it to the door when a bolt of lightning streaked in front of them, nearly singeing Fleur's hair. The girl shrieked, whirling to see Konomi with her left index finger pointed towards her.

_"Vous feriez mieux d'être à portée de voix de mon avant de commencer à m'insulter.__3__"_ she growled, eyes narrowed. She then swept past the two French women, not even sparing them a glance. Koichi and the others were waiting for her at the doors of the Great Hall, and the youngest female walked quickly to join them.

* * *

1 = (Japanese) Orokana! Orokana! Orokana! Baka! – Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Idiots!

2 = (Japanese) Watakushiha de shippai hitotsu no kakikomi suruhitsuyōgāru to iu jijitsu o kirau. – I hate that the only thing I fail at has to be writing.

3 = (French) Vous feriez mieux d'être à portée de voix de mon avant de commencer à m'insulter. – You'd better be out of my earshot before you start insulting me.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long delay. College is getting rather stressfull. People want me to be socialble, which not only goes against my personality, but will probably make me more enemies because of said personalitly. *Sigh* I'll just enjoy my solitude while I can.

Fai D. Flourite: KairiKari doesn't own Digimon, Harry Potter...or me. Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day was hell for Harry and Konomi. Harry had it bad enough, being a Gryffindor and already famous, everyone thought he was just trying to get more fame. Konomi was worse off though, she was in Slytherin. Somehow, Takuya and Koji suspected Ron might have done it, the word had got out that she was a 'Dark' wizard. Suddenly Konomi's books and supplies started disappearing, she would have to dodge curses and hexes in the halls, and was often buffeted about by the other students in the hall, making her so dizzy she would be late to class. Koichi and the others found her Thursday afternoon after one class, curled in an alcove and crying. That was the last straw. The next day at breakfast, all of the transfers but Koichi stormed up to the teachers' table and began talking to Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster nodded and stood, getting the whole hall's attention.

"The Japanese exchange students have brought something to my attention." Anyone still whispering silenced, "While they have been sorted into houses, the seven of them are still, in all technicality, students of their school in Japan. Miss Kimura, though she is younger than the limit, is representing a legitimate school, and has been receiving some undeserved resentment from you, and I am deeply disappointed." Several people actually looked ashamed at their actions, "Furthermore, there seems to have been a misunderstanding that has caused a great deal of stress for all of the transfers. Whoever has spread the rumor that Miss Kimura is a 'Dark' wizard is gravely mistaken. In Japan, rather than houses, they separate their students into two categories, Yang and Yin. Konomi is from the Yin class, and is no more a dark wizard than I am. I would suggest to you all that the next time you hear something you're not sure of, it would be best to ask before you tell another. Thank you." The old professor sat down and the hall slowly returned to their breakfasts. Koji still looked mad as he, Takuya, and Tommy sat down.

"Why exactly did you do that?" Hermione asked. They were also among those that believed that Harry hadn't put his name in the Goblet.

"Because, well…" Takuya trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"Yesterday we found Konomi after a class, crying." Koji growled, clenching his chopsticks in one hand. Hermione and Harry looked surprised.

"But, surely she could handle-"

"No." Tommy quietly cut Harry off, "If Konomi was to the point that she's crying, it's bad."

"Konomi never cries." Takuya said, also glaring at his food, "She didn't even cry when she was in that car wreck." J.P. chose that moment to come over, glaring at the other Hufflepuffs that shot him sour looks.

"I just thought of something." The older boy said, standing behind Takuya and Koji. The three looked back at him.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"We need to contact Kamiya-sensei. All of the other champions have a Headmaster but Konomi. She needs some support, and there's only so much we can give her. Koichi's running himself ragged, and we all know what could happen if he gets too exhausted." The warrior of thunder explained. Koji nodded.

"Sound's like a good idea." Takuya said, "Why don't you go and send the owl, you've got a bit of time before your first class right?" J.P. nodded and left.

"I've got a question," Harry asked, looking up, "why is it that he's older than you but listens to you?" Takuya looked taken aback by that.

"Uh, well…ya' see."

"Takuya's charismatic." Koji said, "He's also usually the captain when we play other Quidditch teams back home."

"Wait, you guys are a Quidditch team?" Harry asked. The three boys nodded.

"There are seven of us, remember." Takuya explained, "Koji, Zoey, and I are chasers. Koichi and Konomi are beaters. J.P.'s keeper and Tommy's our seeker. There aren't that many gangs around where we live, but our teams operate in the same way. However, we have most of the Shibuya district and Odaiba island as well. We're actually a fourth generation team."

"So your parent's passed their area down to you?" Hermione asked. That seemed very funny to the transfers.

"Our parents?" Koji shook his head, slightly morosely, "No, we're the legacy for several before us."

"The first generation was Kamiya-sensei's brother's. Takashi-sensei actually was their seeker before he started growing like a weed and Cody Hida took over that position. I think that Tai stayed on because at the time because they didn't have enough players in the second generation to have a full team."

"Which is ironic, because the third generation had too many." Tommy said.

"Yeah, unless you count the fact that Ai and Mako are still a little too young." Takuya replied.

"So, it's more a legacy than an actual generation." Hermione clarified. The boys shrugged.

"'spose so." Takuya said, going back to his breakfast.

* * *

After Charms, Konomi and Koichi met Koji and Takuya at the top of the stairs before heading down to the Potions Classroom. They came upon the others in time to hear Snape say…

"Hospital wing, Goyle."

"Malfoy got Hermione! Look!" Ron's voice called. They could see Hermione now, and her two front teeth were elongating at a terrifying pace.

"I see no difference." Hermione let out a whimper and turned, but before she could run, Konomi caught her arm and with a wave of her hand resized the Gryffindor's teeth to a normal size.

"I may be from another country, but for a teacher to blatantly refuse to acknowledge a student's problem is not tolerable in my books." She said coldly, staring flatly at the dark haired Professor, "And I do mean that in every disrespectful way sir. A teacher, no matter their ranking, is supposed to be unbiased to all students, and if not unbiased, at least fair. Hermione was obviously in distress and it was a simple counter spell. You could have easily done it nonverbally like I myself just did." For a moment the hall was silent.

"Ten points from Slytherin, now get inside." The Gryffindors and Slytherins were slightly shell-shocked as they entered. Snape had never taken points from his own house before. As they all went about dumbly preparing for the lesson, a knock sounded from the door and Colin Creevey sidled in.

"Yes?" Snape asked snidely.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Konomi Kimura upstairs." The third year was smiling eagerly before Snape's stare made it melt off his face.

"There is another hour of Potions to complete, the pair of them will come upstairs when class is over." Colin blushed slightly.

"Sir…sir, Mr. Bagman wants him." Konomi stood before Colin could continue.

"It's the weighing of the wands, sir." She said, gathering her bag and putting away her things, "It's a traditional ceremony that makes sure all of the Champions' wands are in good working order."

"Very well," Snape snapped, "go!" Konomi quickly exited, seeming to know where to go without Colin to lead her. Harry sped after her and poor Colin had to run to catch up.

"Konomi…Konomi!" the dark haired girl paused so Harry could catch up to her, "I just wanted to say thank you, for what you did for Hermione." Konomi blinked slowly at Harry.

"I don't tolerate unfairness." She said before continuing. The two boys talked for a bit before they reached the room. Konomi entered first and Harry left Colin outside. The room looked to be a small, unused classroom. The desks had been shoved to the back wall, four standing alone were draped in velvet with seven chairs clustered behind them. Fleur, Cedric, and Krum were already there. Ludo Bagman was chatting with an unfamiliar witch at the desks, but Harry's attention was caught by Konomi's gasp.

"I-Izzy?" she sounded incredulous, "Doctor Kido?" Harry turned his attention to the two men standing beside a curtained off section of the room. One had spiky red hair and dark eyes. He wore a brown tank-top under an orange button down three-quarter-length shirt that was left open, long cargo shorts, and sneakers. The other had slightly longer, and strangely enough blue hair, dark eyes, and glasses. He wore a doctor's coat, blue slacks, and black shoes. They both had metal bracelets around their left wrists. The red head had what looked like a pair of glasses engraved on his while the other had a accented cross.

"Hey Konomi." The red haired man said, grinning slightly, "You holding up alright?" Konomi nodded dumbly.

"Izzy…how…I don't…"

"We were actually coming anyway." The blue haired man, Joe, said, "We got a tip off that someone's messing up the balance, and as you and Koichi are the two most in tune with such things, we needed some confirmation. It just so happened that J.P.'s owl arrived right before we left, which gave us even more reason to come."

"Kari wanted to come, but we volunteered instead. Anyways, we need to talk, _privately_." Izzy's last word was directed at the unknown witch and a paunchy man with a large camera, "By the way, you do realize that camera is at least twenty years behind." The camera man looked mystified as the two men and Konomi disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

Konomi grimaced as Izzy went about extracting the wands from her limbs. Joe looked on, a dark look on his face as his friend worked.

"So, who was the messenger?" Konomi bit out, hissing as the wand was removed from her left leg.

"Gatomon managed to get through somehow." Joe explained.

"What's…wrong?" the thirteen-year-old asked, pulling a face as Izzy withdrew with her right leg's wand.

"Someone has been coming into the digital world and deleting Digimon." Konomi looked up sharply, "Not just deleting either, they've been consolidating the data afterwards." Konomi paled.

"Someone's trying to recreate a powerful Digimon that's already been defeated." She murmured. Joe nodded.

"Multiple Digimon. Also, Gatomon said to pass something on to you and the others." Rather than continue to talk, Joe pulled something out of his coat. The cloth bag was grabbed by Konomi's free hand.

"Wha-" Konomi's question was cut off by a series of beeps that caused her eyes to widen.

"Yes, they're exactly what you think." Izzy said, removing the last wand and closing up the younger Digi-Destined's arm. She carefully placed the object in her school bag, gathered her wands and hopped down.

"Are you staying long?" Izzy nodded.

"Yes, we both have leave until next may, the good thing about being close friends with your boss, or in Joe's case, his own boss." Joe smiled slightly and the trio left the curtained area as Dumbledore, Harry, and the unnamed witch entered. Konomi sat in one of the empty chairs by the door leaving harry the last one beside Cedric, while Joe and Izzy took seats at the head table, leaving a spot for Dumbledore.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore's rhetorical question drew attention to the new addition near the window, "He will be checking your wands to ensure they are in good condition before the tournament." First, Fleur, then Cedric, Krum, and Harry. Fleur's nine and a half inflexible rosewood wand with a Veela hair core produced a bouquet of flowers. Cedric's twelve and a quarter inch ash was pleasantly springing with its unicorn tail hair core and ejected a string of silver smoke rings. Krum's wand was ten and a quarter inches made of hornbeam, quite rigid, and containing a dragon heartstring blasted a flock of birds into existence. Harry's wand, which Mr. Ollivander curiously didn't state the wood or core of, shot off a fountain of wine. Then it was Konomi's turn. She stood, and everyone took that moment to notice she had more than one wand.

"Hmm, Miss Kimura, is there a reason you brought more than one?" Mr. Ollivander asked. Konomi nodded.

"Of course sir. I use them all regularly, depending, of course, on the magic required at the time." She replied. The wand maker nodded.

"Very well." He took the wands, "These are…remarkable…" he examined one of them, "the wood…it's-"

"Sakura, or Cherry, wood from the heart of a thousand year old tree." Konomi explained, "There are only five in the world, and all of them are at Hogwarts right now."

"Then, one of your friends has the fifth?" Again Konomi nodded.

"My brother, Koichi."

"They all have very unusual cores, this one is a…hmm, very unusual…"

"The heart string of a Raijū1" Konomi said, "And a Kappa2 tendon."

"Remarkable…are all of your wands dual cored?" A nod, "All of them are twelve inches too. Interesting…" Mr. Ollivander flicked his wrist. A burst of sparks and a miniature boom of thunder heralded a lightning strike not an inch from the end of the wand. A miniature thundercloud swirled into existence and rain began to deluge from it, soaking the floor.

"Finite Incantatem!" Izzy's wand had sprung from his sleeve with a flick and a second flick banished the rouge thunderstorm, "Sorry, Konomi's wands have a tendency to be tenacious. We were expecting this to happen. It doesn't help that they harness such raw elemental energy."

"Ah, rather possessive wands." The old wand maker said, moving to the next wand, "This has a…"

"The tail hair of a Kitsune Yōkai3 and a hair from the head of a Yuki-onna4, or Snow Woman." Konomi intoned. Mr. Ollivander nodded and flicked the wand, ready for another storm. Instead, a fireball flew from the tip, a swirl of snowy wind on its heels. The fireball nearly made it to the judges table before the ice caught up with it, flash freezing it, making it fall to the ground and shatter. Everyone but the Japanese natives sat slightly stunned. Joe coughed slightly.

"There are still two more." He said. Ollivander snapped his attention to the next wand.

"The tail hairs of a Kamaitachi5 and a Tanuki6." Konomi answered the unasked question. Slightly hesitantly, the wand maker flicked the wand. A pleasantly warm breeze filled the room, teasing at clothes, while grass sprouted from the flagstones. Finally, the last wand was held up.

"And the Cores?" the old man asked.

"A hair from the heads of both Tsukuyomi7 and Amaterasu8." No one other than Joe and Izzy, who had already known, seemed to understand the implications of the last two cores. A flick preceded a silent explosion of light and darkness. When the light, and absence of light, cleared, Mr. Ollivander examined the wand in his hand.

"I can't help but notice…you have something wrapped around all of your wands." He held one of the wands up to the light and the thin, loosely spiraled strip shone bright blue.

"That's my doing." Izzy said, showing his own wand that had the same thing; Joe had pulled his from a pocket and his had it too, "We call them digital converters. I invented them to convert the magical energies used during a spell into electrical energy, thus producing the same effect, but without causing the electronics to go haywire. Because of this, our schools have been allowed to set up in the city, provided they save some of the more powerful spells for practice outside of town. I know for a fact that my mother loves it because she can get housework done in half the time."

"And you came up with this yourself?" Surprisingly it was Karkaroff who asked. Izzy nodded.

"Yes, for the longest time I had a computer as a best friend, so this became a mandatory need." The red head sat back down.

"Well, everything appears to be in working order Miss Kimura, thank you." Mr. Ollivander handed Konomi back her wands and she slipped them into her bag.

* * *

1. Raijū ("thunder animal" or "thunder beast") is a legendary creature from Japanese mythology. Its body is composed of lightning and may be in the shape of a cat, fox, weasel, or wolf. The form of a white and blue wolf (or even a wolf wrapped in lightning) is also common. It may also fly about as a ball of lightning (in fact, the creature may be an attempt to explain the phenomenon of lightning). Its cry sounds like thunder.

2. Kappa ("river-child"), alternatively called Kawatarō ("river-boy"), Komahiki ("horse puller"), or Kawako ("river-child"), are legendary creatures, a type of water sprite found in Japanese folklore. In Shintō they are considered to be one of many suijin ("water deity"). A hair-covered variation of a Kappa is called a Hyōsube.

3. Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox. Foxes are a common subject of Japanese folklore; in English, kitsune refers to them in this context. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives.

4. Yuki Onna (snow woman) is a spirit or Yōkai in Japanese folklore. She is a popular figure in Japanese literature, manga, and animation. She may also go by such names as yuki-musume "snow girl", yuki-onago "snow wench", yukijorō "snow harlot", yuki anesa "snow sis'", yuki-omba "snow granny or snow nanny", yukinba "snow hag", yukifuri-baba "snowfall hag". Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy landscape (as famously described in Lafcadio Hearn's Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things). She sometimes wears a white kimono, but other legends describe her as nude, with only her face and hair standing out against the snow. Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints (in fact, some tales say she has no feet, a feature of many Japanese ghosts), and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

5. Kamaitachi is a Japanese yōkai, most common in the Kōshin'etsu region. There are several conceptions of how it looked or operated, but the most common is one of a trio of weasels with sharp claws, riding on a gust of wind and cutting people's skin on the legs. According to this interpretation, the first weasel knocked the unsuspecting victim down, the second cut the victim's flesh and the third applied medication to the wounds, so that at the time the victim realised what was happening they were left only with painful wounds that weren't bleeding. Sometimes the three are described as brothers, sometimes as triplets. This account can be traced back to Toriyama Sekien, who was presumably also the first to imagine the apparition to have the form of a weasel. The weasel was a typical Toriyama pun - one of the folk names for the apparition was kamaetachi, meaning "attacking" which he changed slightly to mean "sickle weasel". The idea of lightning fast weasels wielding razor-sharp claws appealed to manga and anime artists and the kamaitachi often appear in those media.

6. As the raccoon dog, tanuki, the animal has been significant in Japanese folklore since ancient times. The legendary tanuki is reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shapeshifting, but somewhat gullible and absentminded. It is also a common theme in Japanese art, especially statuary.

7. Tsukuyomi or Tsukiyomi (also known as Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto), is the moon god in Shinto and Japanese mythology. The name Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto is a combination of the Japanese words for "moon; month" and "to read; to count".Another interpretation is that his name is a combination of "moonlit night" and a verb meaning "to look at". Yet another interpretation is that the kanji for "bow" was corrupted with the kanji for "yomi". "Yomi" also may refer to the Japanese underworld, though this interpretation is unlikely.

8. Amaterasu, Amaterasu-ōmikami or Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami is a part of the Japanese myth cycle and also a major deity of the Shinto religion. She is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe. The name Amaterasu derived from Amateru meaning "shining in heaven." The meaning of her whole name, Amaterasu-ōmikami, is "the great august kami (Gama or God) who shines in the heaven". The Emperor of Japan is said to be a direct descendant of Amaterasu.


	10. Chapter 10

Here you guys go, hope you enjoy. :D

P.S. I don't own anything except for Konomi, her evolutions, and Izzy's little invention.

* * *

Chapter 10

Konomi groaned as the photographer repositioned her yet again. Joe and Izzy made noises of agreement, albeit softer as they were off to the side. The man couldn't decide where or how he wanted her to stand. All of the others had left already, even the Skeeter woman, but this guy wouldn't let her leave. Finally he shot the photo. Izzy moved forward and pulled Konomi out of the room before the photographer could change his mind, Joe trailing them with an exhausted expression.

"That took decidedly too long." Konomi ground out. Izzy entered an empty side hall and conjured a stool for her to sit on.

"I'll do this now so you won't have to find me later." He said, pulling his tools from his bag and setting to work replacing Konomi's wands.

"What was that guy's problem?" Joe murmured, keeping an eye on both ends of the halls.

"No idea, I think he was crabby because I still look like a kid rather than near adults like the original three champions." Konomi groaned, resting her throbbing head on the wall, "I have a headache the size of Mt. Fuji."

"I can imagine." Izzy murmured, only partially paying attention.

"I would say you handled that rather well." Joe commented, leaning against the wall, "It's not every day that multiple wands choose the same person, much less as their first wand." Izzy smiled slightly, closing the panel on her left arm.

"Then again, you're not an everyday witch, are you Konomi?" he said. Konomi kicked him lightly with her free leg.

"You guys are one to talk." She murmured, "The first generation of Digi-Destined, you guys basically paved the way for us to get to the digital world in the first place." Joe opened his mouth again, but a beeping from his pocket made him pause. Izzy paused, halfway through fixing Konomi's last wand in place.

"Is that…" he trailed off as his friend nodded.

"Konomi, you need to get your brothers and friends." Konomi nodded.

"We're on it." She said levelly, Izzy finishing in record time and screwing the panel shut.

"Go." Konomi made a sweeping motion with her right leg, a powerful wind picking her up and cannoning out of the hallway and towards the auras of her friends and family. She didn't notice Hermione standing at the corner of the hallway she'd just exited, watching as the Slytherin flew through the air.

* * *

Konomi burst into the Great Hall, drawing attention to her. Granted, she was hovering about ten feet off the ground. Koichi leapt from his seat dodging around the Slytherins trying to waylay him. Zoey disconnected herself from the conversation she was having with Luna, the blonde she had smiled at during the feast. J.P. immediately stopped eating and began running towards the others. Takuya and Koji were on their feet a nanosecond before Tommy and they all quickly made their way over. Once everyone was together, they left the Hall. Not even one word of explanation was left, and most of the Great Hall sat in stunned silence. What was _that_ all about?

* * *

"Takuya." The brunette didn't even have to look as he caught the red and black D-Tector thrown at him from above, not even pausing in his jogging stride, "Koji. Tommy, Zoey, J.P., Koichi." Each Digi-Destined caught their specific digivice without a word. They all made it out onto the front steps, then nearly reeled back at what they saw. Before them, scores of giant cherry trees were swarming towards the castle, each with a evil grimace on its face. At the forefront of the pack was a puppet like creature with a large metallic hammer.

"The trees are Cherrymon," Zoey called reading the information from her D-Tector, "And the other guy is Puppetmon."

"Wow, talk about original." Koji deadpanned. Koichi stifled a laugh.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Takuya called.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" the call came from all of their lips as a bright light blinded all of the approaching Digimon momentarily. When the light show died down, six of the Legendary Warriors stood there, the Human Celestial Warrior floating in the air above them.

"Celestial Darkness Sweep!" a glitter of black light and the huge scythe appeared. Angedemon charged for Puppetmon as the others began cleaning up the Cherrymon.

"Wow, talk about a welcoming party!" the child-like puppet exclaimed, bringing his hammer around to block the strike.

"Just wait until I get warmed up," Angedemon growled, "then you'll really enjoy this. Celestial Light Beam!" A flash of almost blue light heralded the arrival of the gun-like weapon. The winged Digimon leveled it at her opponent's head.

"Light Beam!" she pulled the trigger and an explosion of light pushed her and Puppetmon away from each other.

* * *

Everyone froze as an explosion sounded from outside. Almost as one, the students and foreigners rose and hurried to the doors leading outside, halting once they got to the stairs. Harry and Hermione had been lucky to get rather close to the front, so they could see what was happening. It almost looked like the Forbidden Forest had come to life, pushing several trees towards the castle and they were quite hostile. Six humanoid creatures, ranging in colors, heights, and clothing, were fighting the swarm, but were quickly being overrun.

"That's it!" the one with long blonde hair and dressed in red and black exclaimed. He jumped up, higher than any human could, a bright cocoon of…something covering him.

"Slide **Evolution!"** the voice became deeper halfway through the call. The cocoon shattered and a new creature emerged, "**BurningGreymon!"** It was vaguely shaped like a bipedal lizard, or a very small dragon, only being half again as tall as his previous form. Red armor, accented with white and gold, covered black skin and wings sprouted from its back, looking like solidified fire. Clear blue eyes glared at the offending trees.

**"Get out of the way guys!"** it called. The five other humanoids scattered, but continued fighting. BurningGreymon began growling, flame licking up from the cracks in his armor as he slowly sank to the ground. Finally, the flames roared high and the draconic monster twisted.

**"Wildfire Tsunami!"** the fire roared outward, incinerating the trees in its direct path, igniting those too close, and scorching most of the others.

"Jeez! A little self-control would be nice! You nearly melted Kumamon!" a lanky figure in all white and shades of blue with short blonde hair, a long blue and white scarf, and a wolf shaped mask called.

**"Sorry buddy!"** the dragon called sheepishly. A small white bear wearing a helmet, boots, and shoulder armor bounced into view, looking a little sooty but otherwise fine.

"It's alright. I used Crystal Freeze on the fire to keep it away." It said.

"Less chatting, more fighting!" this came from a bulky humanoid with blue and yellow armor, a long horn extending from his helmet.

"Beetlemon's right," the only female called, her fairy-like wings keeping her purple, skimpily clad body aloft, "we need to get rid of these guys and attack the leader."

"I don't know how long Angedemon can hold him off." This was said by the tallest of the humanoids, a lion like relief covered his chest and his dark gray armor exuded a calming sense.

**"Right, let's go!"** BurningGreymon called. They all reapplied themselves to the fight with vigor, but were again interrupted.

"Fire Shockwave!"

"Crap!" the white clad warrior exclaimed, grabbing the bear, Kumamon, and leaping high into the air. He was followed by the dark figure and Beetlemon, along with the female, kept them aloft as a literal wave of fire blasted outward. BurningGreymon continued fighting, but the attack hadn't come from him. All of the attacking trees were gone now. Suddenly, something hit the ground with the force of a meteor. A high cackling preceded the arrival of another monster, this one looking like a demented Pinocchio. He landed slightly heavily on the ground, his back facing the students and keeping all of the fighters in view.

"That'll teach you to mess with your superiors, Angedemon!" he called, hefting the metal hammer he wielded onto his shoulder, "Didn't you learn the first time when you betrayed Lucemon? Would have thought a hundred years locked away would have cured some of your stupidity at least. Ah well I-AHHH!" A bright concentrated beam of light nearly blasted the puppet-like figure to pieces, but he dodged at the last second. The smoke had cleared and a girl was pulling herself out of a similarly shaped hole in the ground.

"Shut…up!" she snapped, spitting out dirt and stones. The two wings on her back, one bat-like and one bird-like, began to beat, lifting her black clad form out of the crater she had formed. Her black dress billowed around her as her long ponytail whipped in the wind as she took to the sky.

"Celestial Fire Inferno!" a vaguely gun shaped weapon appeared in a flash of fire. Angedemon pulled the trigger and a gush of flame sped towards the puppet.

"Haven't you already learned, you're too slow!" Angedemon growled at the jibe.

"Then I'll just make you slower, won't I Puppetmon?" she snapped, dismissing her weapon. Like BurningGreymon had come into play, the winged girl was encased in light.

"Slide **Evolution!"** the cocoon broke apart as a snarling, sliver wolf with white wings and bright gold eyes appeared.

**"Emmanuelmon" **The hazard symbol that had been printed in white on Angedemon's chest was stamped in black on the wolf's torso, just below its chin.

**"Celestial Wood Wrecker!"** the wolf called, rearing up and slamming its front paws back down. Thick vines exploded from the ground, speeding after a running Puppetmon. Emmanuelmon leapt up, flipping and landing back on the ground with a call of, **"Celestial Earth Shudder!" **The ground heaved in a ripple formation away from its epicenter and Emmanuelmon. Puppetmon tumbled head over stump and was finally caught by the pursuing vines. BurningGreymon and the others surrounded him.

**"You're coming with us buddy."** The dragon-like figure said, drawing out the word 'buddy'. With that, all of the warriors quickly vanished, even Emmanuelmon, taking the offending puppet with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven! Whoot! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. I really appreciate it. :D

* * *

Chapter 11

Konomi hissed as Koichi dabbed at one of her cuts. She'd fared the worst off besides Tommy, who had the equivalent to a very bad sunburn. Everyone else had gone through the battle virtually unscathed.

"That could have gone better." She murmured, groaning slightly as the alcohol burned in her cuts.

"Yeah, having basically the whole school come out and see, that was not good." Takuya grouched, helping Tommy apply aloe to his burn.

"Not to mention that stupid puppet wasn't even the real thing. He just disappeared as soon as we started questioning him." Koji murmured.

They were all gathered in a spare classroom, having been able to escape the impromptu battlefield without being questioned or detained by the school population. Joe and Izzy said they would speak with Dumbledore, do some damage control, which was Digi-Destined speak for 'lie through your teeth to protect the secret of the parallel world'. The best part of the day was the fact that they all got their D-Tectors back. After the battle, there had been quite a few tears of joy. They had done what they needed to, now they could revel in the powers, not to mention friends and pieces of themselves, returned to them. Even Konomi had almost broken down.

"You guys almost done?" the Legendary Warriors looked up as the bearers of the crests of Knowledge and Reliability entered the room. Konomi stood and cracked her neck, working the kinks out of her upper spine. Joe winced. Though he knew it was bad for her, he had actually been the one to tell her it was okay. Due to the prosthetics, Konomi built up a lot of tension in her shoulders and lower back, not to mention the stubs of her legs, so any relief was welcome, even if it was slightly unhealthy.

"Yeah, what'd you tell Dumbledore?" Takuya asked.

"We basically told him you guys had a call from home. Tommy, supposedly your parents were in a car wreck but are okay now, no serious injuries." The twelve-year-old nodded at what Joe had explained, already used to what being a Digi-Destined meant, even if it meant lying through your teeth, or not telling the whole truth, "Also, we will be staying with you and Koichi, Konomi, in the Slytherin dorms for the duration of the Tournament." The siblings nodded. Izzy clapped his hands.

"Alright, let's get a move on, dinner is almost over and I don't want to wait until tonight. I'm starving." The teens all chuckled at that.

"Couldn't you just download some gigabytes from a fast food site?" Konomi's words brought another round of laughter, even from Izzy.

* * *

Things generally quieted down after Joe and Izzy showed up. Now that she had not one but two adults backing her, people were less likely to focus their annoyance on Konomi. When Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament, but was more about Harry, who Konomi knew wouldn't have said half the things in the article and blamed it on the Skeeter Woman. The mention of the other champions was squashed into the very end of the article and Konomi's own name was horribly mangled, as it was longer than both of the other foreign champions. The Japanese were more than a little surprised that they had earned themselves a column on the third page of the paper.

**_NEW FACES AT HOGWARTS_**

**_The Japanese coming to England?_**

_A surprise for the students at Hogwarts awaited them at the beginning of this term. For the first time in many, many years Hogwarts is playing host to a number of transfer students from Japan. The seven, ranging from ages 15 to 12, are to stay at Hogwarts for the next three years. J.P. Shibayama, age 15. Zoey Orimoto, Koji Minamoto, Takuya Kanbara, and Koichi Kimura, age 14. And Tommy Himi, age 12. Surprisingly, Knome Kemua, age 13, the last transfer and one of two sorted into Slytherin, was mysteriously chosen as a champion by the Goblet of Fire. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore says that they are still unsure as to who put Knome's name in the Goblet, as she herself could not do so and the name was written in English rather than her native language, but there is no escaping the contract written once the Goblet has chosen someone. As such, Knome is going down in history as the youngest champion in the history of the Tournament. In all technicality, Knome is to be seen as a representative for her home school, rather than another Hogwarts champion…_

The article went on to talk a bit about their old school and somehow, the blasted woman had interviewed other people about them. Even after Dumbledore's address to the school, several people were under the assumption that she was indeed a dark witch. When she had read it, Konomi had groaned and slammed her head against the table, Koichi barely having time to move her plate out of the way. The transfers had branched out a bit with their foods, not that J.P. didn't already, but Konomi was quickly finding that she liked the foreign spicy foods, especially sausage, though that depended on the day as to how spicy they were, peppers, and the salsas and cheese dips that showed up occasionally. Koichi was more for the sweeter foods and deserts, as growing up with a tight budget, he hadn't got to eat a lot of sugary stuff. The Saturday before the task, the third years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. This gave all of them a chance to let of some steam and, more importantly, get used to having their powers again. Not to mention they were all glad to change into something other than the school uniform, opting for their normal clothes, which were almost identical to the ones they had worn in the digital world, though Tommy's hat fit him better and J.P. had switched his jumpsuit for jeans and a blue sweatshirt. Takuya even managed to bring his goggles to school.

* * *

They met in front of The Three Broomsticks, the major pub and restaurant in the village, and waited for the two adults to arrive, shuffling aside as Hagrid and Professor Moody exited. All of the teens gave Moody a hard glare, they still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to Konomi. Finally, just as Hermione was leaving, Izzy and Joe arrived.

"Alright, let's go." Joe said, ever the responsible one. However, none of them noticed as Hermione disappeared, darting under the Invisibility Cloak with Harry to follow them. The nine Digi-Destined traipsed down a side street that ended as the forest began.

"Remember, be careful." Izzy said, lighting his wand tip with a flick, "Just like back home, this country has its own monsters." Curiously, his wand tip glowed purple.

"Just not demons." Takuya said, grinning slightly. Each of the others lit their own wands, Joe's glowed gray, Zoey's pink, J.P.'s yellow, Takuya's red, Tommy's cyan, and Koichi's was a strange black light, absorbing more than radiating light. Koji's was the only one that was white. Konomi flicked her wrist and a ball of light appeared in her hand, constantly changing colors, red, blue, green, sliver, yellow, white, cyan, black, pink, and brown swirling and shifting but never melding. The group continued on, in no way surprised by the light show, and finally came to a clearing after half a mile. Joe and Izzy set up a perimeter with a few seals to keep any stray attacks from getting out or being seen, while also warning them if anyone crossed into the area.

"Alright, I guess we'll leave you to it then." Izzy said. The younger Digi-Destined nodded, pulling their D-Tectors out of various pockets, Tommy even pulled his out of his hat.

"Ready guys?" Takuya's question was met with various nods and vocal confirmations.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What are they doing?" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. The brunette was at a total loss for once. The black haired teen turned back to watch what the transfers were doing, keeping an eye on the two adults who had moved back and were leaning against a large tree.

"Let's do this!" Takuya yelled, bringing the strange red and black device in his hand up. After a moment, a small screen on it glowed blue and he pulled it back shifting his focus to his raised left hand. Light began to gather around it, finally forming a single ring that shone blue-ish white in the gloom. He whipped his arms across his body, making an 'X', before straightening them and touching one end of his device to the ring.

"Execute!" he called as more of the similar light began to wrap around him, they could just see him pulling his arms apart and his clothes being whipped around wildly in a centralized wind, "Spirit Evolution!" Then Takuya disappeared in a cocoon of the light, tinted with red, orange, and gold. It finally broke apart, showing the tall form of the blonde warrior clad in red and black that had been fighting the tree monsters that had appeared.

"Agunimon!"

Koji arm raised next, and also waited for the screen to light up, but brought his left arm across his body, under his other arm, and waited for the ring of light to appear before evening out his arms and raising them above his head as the blue and black device and light touched.

"Execute!" the same thing that had happened to Takuya began happening to Koji, the localized hurricane nearly ripping his bandana off and tangling his ponytail, "Spirit Evolution!" He ripped his right arm down, and out, letting his left fall out to the side before he was completely engulfed in the light, much brighter than Takuya's had been but plain white. A miniature explosion heralded the reappearance of the white clad, wolf faced warrior that had been chastising who the two wizards now realized was Takuya.

"Lobomon!"

Tommy bounced forward with a grin, moving his light blue and green device forward, and when it lit up, pulling it back, moving it in a circle to hold it against his chest as he raised his left arm. After the ring of light formed, he brought it closer to himself and smashed it against his device.

"Execute!" he called with a smile as his right arm shot upwards, "Spirit Evolution!" The light that cocooned around him was tinted with cyan. It broke apart to reveal the small white bear that had nearly been singed during the fight.

"Kumamon!"

Zoey raised her hand, spinning around after the screen lit up and raising her left. After the ring formed, she drew her right arm over her head as her left arm bent slightly, and brought the pink and purple device back up to meet the ring.

"Exe-cute!" she drew the word out a little longer than the others, but it had the same effect, as she pulled her arms apart, "Spirit Evolution!" Her cocoon was tinted fuchsia and her windstorm seemed just a playful as it was violent. The being that emerged was the winged female that had been helping with the trees.

"Kazemon!"

J.P. raised his arms in an 'X', the screen began to glow, then lifting his left arm free and throwing it forward to summon the ring of light. He did a pair of one-eighty turns, clashing the light against the blue and yellow device as he faced forward again.

"Execute!" he too let his arms fall out, "Spirit Evolution!" Sparks of lightning flew as the yellow and blue tinted light closed around the older boy. It burst apart to reveal the blue and yellow beetle-like warrior.

"Beetlemon!"

The only two left were Koichi and Konomi. Konomi took a small step back.

"You go, Koichi." She said. Koichi nodded, took a deep breath and raised his grey and black device and it lit up just like the others. His arms moved in a blur as he brought the device down and raised his left arm above his head, straightening the fingers and letting the bright ring of light form. Again his arms blurred as they switched places, then he brought them together in front of him.

"Execute!" Koichi's slightly hoarse voice called, "Spirit Evolution!" He pulled his left arm above his head, as his loose green shirt flapped wildly around him. The light was muted now rather than tinted, purple and black marring the usually clear colors. Koichi's transformation seemed to take longer, but finally, he emerged as the warrior with lion themed black armor.

"Lowemon!" Konomi gripped the device in her hand and raised it, letting it fly out of her hand after it lit up as her left hand swiped across her body, the ring forming as her right hand caught the earthbound, now glowing, object. She touched the ring of light to the device, and even Harry and Hermione could tell something was wrong as the mainly white, with black accents, device inverted its colors. Konomi let out a sharp gasp, but apparently the words weren't really needed to trigger the transformation. The only thing she managed to do before the multicolored light completely engulfed her was look at her brothers, eyes wide with, what Harry could only see as fright.

"Run!" she shouted, then she disappeared. Screaming started a moment later, a deep, scared scream that was slowly becoming more animalistic.

"Kazemon! Beetlemon! Get Joe and Izzy out of here!" the creature that had been Takuya called. The two winged warriors nodded and took off.

"Kumamon, try and freeze the surrounding area, we don't know which-" Agunimon was cut off as the warped cocoon exploded outward.

_"__**Angedemon**__!"_ the winged figure growled. It looked like the same creature that had been fighting Puppetmon, but the white symbol on her chest, Harry recognized it as the hazard symbol, was flashing with intense flares of black and white. Instead of attacking the other warriors, the small figure, she was only slightly bigger than Kumamon, who was the shortest at three feet tall, whereas the others ranged from seven to nine feet, turned and shot towards where Harry and Hermione were hiding. Before he could think, Harry raised his arm, which was clutching his wand, and shouted the first spell that came to his mind.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" it was more a surprise to Harry that it worked than it was to the others to realize they weren't as alone as they thought. Fortunately, Angedemon had belt up enough momentum that she continued right over the two student's heads, crashing into a tree.

"Whoever's over there, come out and get behind us!" Koichi, or Lowemon, called, "We'll protect you." Harry and Hermione ran out of the cover of the trees, Harry stuffing the invisibility cloak in his jacket. Kumamon moved in front of the two after they got behind the three taller warriors.

"I'm gonna defend you two, so it'd be a big help if you could trust me." The white bear said. Hermione and Harry nodded dumbly, barely understanding what was going on. Kumamon turned back around.

"Lowemon, do you think you could get her to snap out of it like last time?" Agunimon asked. The dark warrior nodded hesitantly.

"I think so, but…" he trailed off as Angedemon entered the clearing again. She was flying, but not high, and held a huge black scythe in her hands.

"Koji!" Before the two wizards could blink, Koji was back among them, panting and clutching his chest. Angedemon stood behind them, weapon held like she had just swung it at something.

_"__**Dark Zantetsuken**__,"_ she hissed, turning around and blocking the gold blast that had come from Koichi.

"Shadow Lance!" a black spear appeared in Lowemon's hands, gold accenting the dark material, "Snap out of it Konomi! Come on, you can control them! Don't let her take over!" Angedemon took a step forward, but paused before she could take another, foot suspended above the ground. One gloved hand rose and knotted itself in her bangs, clutching the strands and pushing against her temple.

"**G****_et_**_…__**g**_-get out." Her voice was wavering between the growl and a clearer, more human voice, "**_Get_** out of **_my_** head!" The scythe disappeared as Angedemon fell to her knees, her eyes flashing between their normal, for this form, gold and red.

"Konomi, fight her!" Koichi called again, "If I can do it, you can too! She isn't the one in control, you are!" Angedemon's form began to waver, the faint ghostly outline of Konomi appearing along with the appearance of a lady clad in black with red eyes and long white hair.

"Don't make me go Darth Vader on you!" Harry and Hermione, who'd grown up with Muggles and seen the movie the reference was from, choked at the line. However, it had a bigger effect on Konomi. The image of Angedemon and the other lady shattered and Konomi fell to her side, panting hard.

"I'm…gonna…kill…that…bitch." She gasped. The others let out a sigh of relief.

"Didn't you already try that?" Kumamon asked. Konomi glared, but it was weak, no real anger behind it.

* * *

This was a pain to write, I had to go track down the video sequences for their evolutions.

:[NOM]

-_-' And the feedback monster is making a comeback. *Sigh*


	13. Chapter 13

:[] : Nom, nom nom nomnomonom! Nom nomonomonom NOM NOM NOMNOM!

Fai: *Cough* the Feedback monster would like me to tell you that he will release KairiKari and her computer once he has been given food. I managed to steal this chapter, but please hurry and send in reviews.

* * *

Chapter 13

Zoey, J.P., Izzy, and Joe had shown up shortly after and Takuya, Koichi, and Tommy had returned to normal. Now they were all staring at Harry and Hermione, who were smart enough to look abashed. Izzy ran a hand over his face.

"Oh, this is not good." He murmured.

"We could always wipe their memory." Joe said, "However, that type of magic's always a bit sketchy."

"How about an unbreakable vow?" Konomi voiced, "We can answer their questions then swear them to secrecy." Izzy turned to the two teenagers.

"Is that agreeable?" he asked, "Because if it's not, we'll have to wipe your memory of what happened."

"That's fine." Harry quickly said, not wanting to possible forget that Hagrid wanted to meet him later. Izzy nodded and flicked his wand, summoning a group of large pillows to sit on and a tent.

"We'll get out of the open, this stuff is important and can't be discussed at leisure." Izzy said, running a hand through his already spiky hair. Once they were all settled, Izzy turned to Takuya.

"Well, do you want to start, or shall I explain the Digital World first." Takuya nodded to the older Digi-Destined.

"You go, then we'll explain our part, just remember we're not all computer genesis." Izzy turned to the two wizards before them.

"Alright, first, I'll introduce us. My name is Izzy Izumi and this is Joe Kido. You already know Takuya and the others. We are part of a select group of people called Digi-Destined. Takuya and his team are actually the fourth generation." Hermione raised her hand slightly.

"So, when Takuya was explaining why J.P. came to him for instructions, it's not because they're a Quidditch team?" Izzy laughed slightly.

"Well, part of the legacy is a Quidditch team. We actually use it as cover to make sure that no stray Digimon get noticed by the general public. Also, as sports seems to be a running similarity with our groups, it was almost a mandatory action. I myself played as a beater for my team, Joe was keeper because he didn't want to inflict the injuries he'd probably end up fixing later." Joe rolled his eyes behind his glasses, "But as I was saying, we're Digi-Destined, protectors of the Digital World. This world is a parallel to our own world. Some people speculated that the Digital World came into existence from the stray bits and bytes from our computer programs. However, it's like disputing a creation legend with facts, not everyone will believe one or the other. One thing we do know, is that too many Digimon in this world, messes up not only us but them too. If a Digimon stays too long in the Human world, their data can be messed up and that can lead to viruses. I know you two grew up without knowing about the Wizarding World, so you know how bad a computer virus can be." Harry and Hermione nodded, "Well, imagine the damage a really bad one does, times a thousand. A corrupted Digimon is violent and knows, nor cares, nothing for compassion or honor." For some reason, Konomi and Koichi were looking depressed, "A friend of Joe and I, Tai, did something stupid once and his Digimon partner evolved the wrong way, we call it 'dark evolution' or 'dark digivolving'. He nearly hurt all of us very badly, but we managed to get out of the way. In the end, Agumon was alright, but for a while he couldn't digivolve, or go to the next level. In fact, I think the only one of the 'goggle heads' that hasn't done something like that was Davis."

"What are goggle heads?" Harry asked. The others immediately pointed to Takuya, who adjusted his goggles.

"It's kinda a nickname passed down to the leader of the current Digi-Destined." Takuya explained, "Tai was the first, and then Davis received his goggles after his first excursion into the Digital World. Takato was unofficially named the leader of his group by Rika and Henry. And I was the first to access the power of the Legendary Warriors, so I kinda ended up with the leader's spot."

"He's also the loudest and weirdest." Koji added.

"Am not!" Takuya argued.

"You ate a cabbage in the Digital World that tasted like asparagus and you _liked_ it." J.P. deadpanned. Takuya shrugged.

"So, I like asparagus."

"Anyways," Izzy was trying not to laugh, "while the Digital World is separate from ours, and time passes very differently, our worlds are still connected. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't talk to my partner, and I know for a fact that Joe would have to prescribe himself some depression medicine without Gomamon's jokes to cheer him up."

"Hey!"

"And just like our world, the Digital World has its fair share of bad Digimon. We help regulate them. I can't count the number of times our worlds have been in danger of collapsing or colliding. With just the first group of us, we had nine different major bad guys we had to defeat. At least one of which was hell bent on destroying the human world. Most of the others were just determined to destroy just us Digi-Destined."

"So, did you guys get all that?" Joe asked. Hermione nodded slowly, Harry was still looking confused.

"How did you get caught up in all this in the first place?" Izzy and Joe laughed at the boy's question.

"Our adventure, of all things, started at summer camp." Joe explained, "Somehow all of us, me, Izzy, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and T.K. ended up at the same camp at the same time. Kari would have been there but she was sick. We were all lazing around our cabin when it began to snow, and yes I know, summer camp and it was snowing? But it really happened, though it quickly turned into a blizzard. After it calmed down we all went outside and then our digivices fell out of the sky, though we didn't know what they were at the time. Next thing we knew, we were being swept up by a giant tidal wave and were dumped in the Digital World. And yes I know how improbable it sounds, but it really happened like that. For the first few days, we were just getting to know the island we'd landed on, File Island, and survive. Our Digimon were getting stronger, and we eventually began encountering Devimon's minions. He was our first real bad guy. After we defeated him, we received a call for help from the continent of Server, and went to help. Soon after we returned to the human world to find the eighth Digi-Destined of our group, which, when we look back on it, was funny, because she was right under our noses the whole time."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Tai's little sister, Kari." Izzy answered, "After our adventure, the second generation took over. It just kept going after that."

* * *

"So, I guess that means it's our turn." Takuya said, drawing attention to the younger generation, "Let me re-introduce myself. I'm Takuya Kanbara, wielder of the Legendary spirits of Fire." He gestured to Koji.

"Koji Minamoto, wielder of the spirits of Light." Koji said.

"Tommy Himi, wielder of the spirits of Ice." Tommy added, grinning slightly.

"Zoey Orimoto, wielder of the spirits of Wind." Zoey spoke.

"J.P. Shibayama, wielder of the spirits of Thunder." J.P. declared.

"Koichi Kimura, wielder of the spirits of Darkness." Koichi said quietly.

"Wait, darkness?" Harry asked. Koichi nodded.

"Not all darkness is bad." He chastised, "Everything can only be what you make of it. The darkness I wield is good, because I use it to protect those who would hurt my friends."

"What about you Konomi?" Hermione queried. Said girl sighed, pulling out her digivice, which had returned to normal.

"I'm different than the others. My spirits, were originally two separate beings, rather than the split powers of one." She began, "My human spirit, Angedemon, wields the powers of fire, light, ice, wind, thunder, and darkness. While my beast spirit, Emmanuelmon, uses the powers of earth, water, wood, and steel. Together, they use the collective powers of the Legendary Warriors. As such, they were also where the data first split in the Digital World, beast types and human types, and also were the ancestors of the Legendary Warriors. They were given the title of the Celestial Warriors. However, because they were originally two different sets of data, I occasionally can lose control when the data isn't matching up right. Like you noticed." Konomi looked so ashamed of herself, but wasn't finished, "It doesn't help that I've got residual data from another source still linked with my own."

"What-" Hermione was cut off by a hand.

"I'll explain in a bit." Konomi said.

"Anyways," Takuya took back over, "we all were called, and that's literally because it came through our cell phones, to the Digital World by Ophanimon, one of the three Celestial Angels. She was trapped by another of the Angels that had become corrupted, Cherubimon, and the Digital World was suffering, whole sections being deleted and the data gathered by Cherubimon's minions. Tommy, J.P., Zoey, and I all ended up on the same train, and shortly after arriving, we were attacked. In a very stupid move, yes I'm admitting it was stupid Koji, I tried to fight off the Digimon with a metal pipe, he didn't like that, especially since I was in the way of him getting the human spirit of Flame, which had appeared. I was twelve, didn't know what I was doing, but I knew I couldn't back down because I was protecting Tommy. One thing led to another and I ended up Spirit Evolving into Agunimon for the first time. The first time is always the most difficult, the second more so because you're usually exhausted from the first. I managed to defeat the Digimon and released the data he had gathered, restoring a whole bunch of the surrounding area. Afterwards, Koji gained his human spirit, then Tommy, Zoey, and J.P. and by the time we really got to know Koji, who was much more annoying at the time, it was after he'd gotten his beast spirit. Now, for reference, beast spirits are much harder to control. They're more instinctual than a human spirit, even regular Digimon have trouble with them."

"Not even going into how much trouble we had with them." Koji interrupted, "I ended up slamming into trees because I was trying to fight and wrestle internally with my spirit. Takuya nearly killed us all when his spirit possessed him, and Konomi went feral for several days."

"I still blame that on the SkullGreymon." Konomi muttered, crossing her arms.

"Passing over that, we were faced with the remaining Legendary Warriors, Ranamon of Water, Arbormon of Wood, Grumblemon of Earth, Mercurymon of Steel, and…Duskmon." Takuya hesitated slightly.

"What did Duskmon control?" Hermione asked.

"Darkness." Koichi murmured, "He…he controlled Darkness."

"But, isn't that your element Koichi?" Harry asked. The older twin nodded, eyes clouded.

"Then, how…"

"Cherubimon corrupted the data of the Spirit of Darkness." Koichi interrupted, eyes closed and fists clenched on his knees, "Konomi and I arrived in the Digital World in a different way than the others, and Cherubimon found me and let the corrupted spirits possess me. I forgot about who I was, what I had been doing, even that I was actually human. You see, I had been following Koji, trying to work up the nerve to talk to him. We had never met before that day. You've probably noticed that our last names are different, well, our parents divorced not long after we were born. I went with mom, and Koji went with our dad. Koji had been told that mom had died, but was having difficulty accepting his stepmom. I had only learned I had a brother a short while before the day we all arrived in the Digital World from my grandmother as she was on her deathbed. Anyways, I was following him that day, and I tried to get on the elevator he did, but just missed the doors closing. I tried to get down to the next level and catch it there, but I slipped and fell down a flight. I woke up in a dark place, where I briefly met Konomi before Cherubimon appeared Konomi vanished and Cherubimon forced the spirits on me. When I was finally aware again, I had just been extracted from the corrupted spirits after trying to kill Takuya and Koji. I almost killed them a lot of times actually." Koichi finished quietly, and Koji put a hand on his shoulder.

"We know it wasn't your fault Koichi." Koji said.

"Well, after we pulled Koichi free, he earned his spirits back, cleansing them in the process. Then we went after Cherubimon, because Duskmon was the last of his warriors left. However that's…"

"When I came in and had a sadistic amount of pleasure putting my foot in your face." Konomi said. Takuya frowned at her.

"I'm still not sure that was all LadyDevimon." He said. Konomi rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, I was ever so lucky to have a more violent entrance to the Digital World. I had left college for the day, yes I was in college at the time, and had stopped at a crossroads, waiting for the light to turn. I got the message on my phone, but blacked out shortly afterwards. Next thing I knew, I was in a dark area and being assaulted by a giant rabbit with no sense of humor." Harry and Hermione snorted at that, "He really didn't, and he didn't appreciate being called a Darth Vader impersonator either."

"It probably didn't help that you threatened to shine a flashlight in his eyes." Koichi added absently.

"No probably not," Konomi amended, "But anywhoo, I ended up on the Dark Continent. Apparently, my time was screwed over because I met up with Zoey and Tommy, who'd been in the Digital World for a few weeks by that time. Unfortunately, I was nabbed by Duskmon, no I still refuse to say it was you Koichi, Ranamon, and Mercurymon and taken to Cherubimon. The clown bunny was having difficulties with my true spirits, so he shunted the data from a LadyDevimon into my system. That hurt like hell, nearly as much as his Lightning Spears. I was sent to guard the gate to his castle, so that of course meant that I ended up fighting Koichi and the others. I grew up…well, to put it frankly, I grew up in an orphanage. I had given up hope on ever being adopted, for some obvious and other not-so-obvious reasons, and had abandoned the notion of my family being out there. So, you can image how reluctant I was to get my hopes up when Cherubimon and Ophanimon told me that Koji and Koichi were my brothers. During the battle with Cherubimon, I got to wail on him a bit with my human spirit, but that ended very badly for me and I ended up knocked out through two more fights. Then we got separated and I got on the wrong end of a SkullGreymon's temper."

"That's when she went feral for a bit." Takuya explained, "Eventually, we fought our way through the next stages, but ultimately failed to stop the real bad guy, who'd infected Cherubimon with corrupted data, Lucemon from escaping from his prison. Konomi…was badly…injured…"

"Takuya, just tell them, or better yet, I'll show them." Konomi said standing up and beginning to roll up her sleeves, showing that her gloves went up past her elbows. She kicked off her shoes and began rolling up her pants, showing her socks did the same. Finally, she pulled off her gloves and socks, revealing the metal limbs underneath and watching Harry and Hermione's shocked looks with a sad smile.

"You can understand why I was so annoyed that I was chosen as a champion now, right? I'm at a physical disadvantage to you and the others, Harry." Konomi said morosely, "I had already lost my right arm and left leg before going to the Digital World, but Lucemon ripped my left arm out of its socket. Like Koichi, my physical body wasn't in the Digital World, only my spirit, and I was sent back to this world when it happened. Koichi had suffered head trauma and was in a coma for a bit, but me, I was hit by a car. There was a wreck in the intersection and the hit car flipped and landed on me. My right leg was completely crushed and badly burned, and we told you what happened to my arm, it also didn't make it back with me. It sucks, because the only time I can ever move as fast as the others is when we're all on broomsticks." Konomi pulled her socks and gloves back on, rolling down her sleeves and pant legs, sliding her feet into her slip-on shoes.

"We've been friends ever since," Zoey finished, "Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and I started our magic training shortly after, J.P. had already been at it for a year. Konomi started a year after us and Tommy started earlier this year."

"Now, it's getting late." Izzy stood, pulling out his wand, "Any volunteers for this?"

"I'll do it." Konomi moved closer so she was kneeling before them, extending her hands to Harry and Hermione, who took them with looks of trepidation, "I won't accidently crush your hands, I haven't any time before now so get a grip."

"Alright, here we go." Izzy moved to one side, resting the tip of his wand on Harry and Konomi's joined hands, while Joe did the same on the other side with Konomi and Hermione's.

"You two can't back out of this." Joe said seriously, "You wanted to know, now you have to keep the secret. Most of the Wizarding population couldn't understand, however, this has a bigger impact on the world than the secret of magic does." The two teens nodded.

"Alright," Konomi took a deep breath, "will you, Harry, never speak of the things we have told you, or will tell you, about the Digital World and Digimon in general in un-notified company unless we give you direct permission in a lucid state of mind to do so? This also includes, but is not limited to situations of emergency where none of us are available and it is absolutely necessary for the information to be passed, situations where a hostile Digimon has arrived and is not being challenged, situations where one of us is extremely injured and requires help unavailable from a regular doctor or wizard healer, and situations when you are left with only Koichi or myself and miscellaneous uninformed persons and we are rendered incapable of holding back the fragments of Duskmon and/or LadyDevimon and explanation is needed. Also, information involving my physical state is held to all of these circumstances as well."

"Y-yes." Harry managed, eyes widening as a glowing strand of light slid from the end of Izzy's wand , wrapping around his and Konomi's hands.

"Will you, Hermione, never speak of the things we have told you, or will tell you, about the Digital World and Digimon in general in un-notified company unless we give you direct permission in a lucid state of mind to do so? This also includes, but is not limited to situations of emergency where none of us are available and it is absolutely necessary for the information to be passed, situations where a hostile Digimon has arrived and is not being challenged, situations where one of us is extremely injured and requires help unavailable from a regular doctor or wizard healer, situations where you are under the influence of, forced or otherwise, Veritaserum, and situations when you are left with only Koichi or myself and miscellaneous uninformed persons and we are rendered incapable of holding back the fragments of Duskmon and/or LadyDevimon and explanation is needed. Also, information involving my physical state is held to all of these circumstances as well."

"Yes." Hermione murmured, watching as the thread wrapped around her hand too. The threads glowed brighter before sinking into their skin. Konomi sat back.

"There, now, I'm sure you've probably heard this before, but let me restate it. If you break an Unbreakable Vow, you will die. There is nothing we can do about it. If you like, I could draw up a written version that only you will be able to read that will tell you exactly what I said." Konomi said seriously.

"Konomi, you sound so serious all the time," Tommy poked her in the side, "lighten up, they won't tell, right?" Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How'd you come up with that on the spot anyway?" Harry asked.

"Weren't you paying attention when we told you Konomi was a genius?" Koji asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"She's also good about blocking loopholes." Izzy added, "But don't worry, the way we did it, we left you wiggle room in a tight situation, also, the spell will get warm if you're about to tell in a situation not in the agreement." Harry and Hermione still looked a little dazed, but nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

KairiKari: *Grumbles* Did you really have to wait until I was being roasted over the fire before you rescued me?

Fai: I didn't want to hurt it, it reminds me of Mokona. :D

KairiKari: -_- Fai, you're weird.

Fai: I know, but you've got me beat.

KK: o.O well ya know what... *shoots him the bird*

Fai: *Whap* Sorry, Kairi's out of commission for a bit. Recovering from her ordeal with the monster. She also doesn't own much of anything.

Riku: An her life belongs to me.

Fai: o.O when did that happen?

Riku: *Shruggs* she wanted a cookie but didn't have any money.

Fai: -_- Why does that not suprise me. Honestly, I think she's probably happy it belongs to you. In any case, for those of you who did review, thank you _very_ much! :D KK doesn't own Digimon, Harry Potter, Tsubasa Chronicles, or Kingdom Hearts, even though she wishes it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Konomi opened her eyes slowly. Today was Tuesday. Today was November the twenty-fourth. Today was the day of the First Task. Shakily, Konomi breathed out, sitting up. Koichi was still asleep, but that was normal, Konomi usually woke up first. Slowly she swung herself out of bed.

_"Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, please make sure I don't die today."_ She thought, beginning to get dressed.

**_"We'll make sure you don't,"_** Emmanuelmon growled in the back of her mind.

_"No matter what, we'll protect you Konomi."_ Angedemon added. Konomi nodded and began to get dressed.

* * *

Harry nervously made his way into the tent. Fleur, Krum, and Cedric were all in various states of nervousness. Konomi, for a moment Harry couldn't find her, was leaning against one of the poles that held up the tent, shrouded in shadows. She looked calm, but her left hand, which was clenched around several slips of paper, was shaking slightly.

"And here's Harry. Come in, make yourself at home." Ludo Bagman called. The large man was wearing his old Quidditch robes again.

"Well, now we're all here…it's time to fill you in!" the overexcited man said brightly, "When the audience has fully assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag." He held up a purple silk sack and shook it slightly, "Inside are models of what you will be facing, and you will choose one as there are different, err, varieties. Also, your task, is to collect the _golden egg_!" Harry glanced at the other champions, the older three all looked a little worse for wear, but Konomi had a peculiar expression on her face, like she was trying to figure out a particularly difficult word problem. Harry realized with a jolt that Konomi didn't know. She was the only one walking into this blind.

Before Harry could tell the younger girl, Ludo Bagman was opening the sack. He extended it to Fleur, who moved forward shakily, but with her air of confidence in place.

"Ladies first." Ludo said. Fleur reached in and pulled out a tiny model of a Welsh Green with a number two around its neck. She didn't seem surprised, confirming Harry's suspicion that Madame Maxime had told her, but a glance at Konomi saw her shaking for real now. Ludo extended the sack to Konomi who was shaking so badly it took several tries to get her hand in the bag. When she withdrew it, a copper-colored dragon had attempted to sink its teeth into her hand, both sets of teeth. The dragon had two heads and both were attempting to bite Konomi's fingers. Black ridges went down its back, and the short horns on its head were also black. It was relatively smaller than the Welsh, even in model form. A number five hung around its neck.

"Ah, the Peruvian Vipertooth." Ludo explained, seeing the confused expression on Konomi's face, "This particular one is different because of obvious reasons, has two heads. Not a usual specimen at all." Konomi's face seemed to close down, like someone had pulled the shutters over a window, and she stopped shaking. She gently detached the small dragon from her hand, and flicked each of the heads on the nose.

"Do not bite." She said in a quiet, but firm tone. The dragon instantly stopped growling and curled up in her hand. Konomi set it on her shoulder and went back to lean against her pole, sorting through the papers she'd been holding earlier. After all the champions had a model and Cedric had left, Harry drifted over, hearing Konomi murmuring.

"Not this one…this one could work…why do I even have that one?"

"What are you doing?" Konomi looked up.

"I'm sorting through my seals to see which one will do me the most good." She said, applying one of the slips of paper to the front of her black sweater, "You and the other champions didn't seem surprised. Someone told you, right?" She wouldn't look at Harry, "It's to be expected. However, I find it kind of funny that I'm from the house best known for deception, and I was the only one who hadn't been told what the first task was." Harry opened his mouth, "I'm not mad, I realize you've had a lot on your plate with all this, not to mention what happened on Saturday. I'm just rather surprised that you would be one of the ones to break the rules Harry." Harry seemed surprised at that, before remembering that Mr. Crouch had told them they weren't supposed to accept outside help.

"I'm sorry." Konomi waved off his apology.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to tell me anyways." She murmured, applying another seal to her arm, a mirroring one on the other and one on both legs.

* * *

Harry watched as his scores were displayed; 8,9,9,10,4. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Ron was still grumbling about Karkaroff's low score. Then the whistle blew again. Harry noticed that the three other champions had appeared as well, and were watching as a stiff-legged Konomi walked out. The Hungarian Horntail had been led away, and a snarling two headed dragon was in its place. The smooth copper scales glinted in the sun, nearly blinding, but Konomi kept walking slowly forward. Harry was tuning out Bagman's commentary, he wanted to know what Konomi was playing at. The dragon hissed at her, both heads baring long fangs with a green substance dripping from them. Then it released a twin blast of fire. The area around Konomi exploded in white hot flames and superheated earth and stone.

"Good lord!" Bagman seemed lost for words. Several people's faces were white from shock, but as Harry picked them out in the crowd, Takuya, Koji, and the others seemed unworried. He looked back to the blaze just in time to see it begin swirling. Soon Konomi was viewable, almost dancing as she controlled the fire with her hands, making it spin and whirl in the air, the movement causing it to dissipate.

"Oh wow!" Ron was equally amazed as the fire died. Konomi continued her stalk forward, reminding Harry of the silver winged wolf that she could turn into. The dragon snarled, then let out a piercing cry as it struck. Konomi raised both of her arms, catching one of the dragon's mouths with each forearm. The dragon was trying to gnaw, but despite Konomi's arms being metal, there seemed to be a force field around them, keeping the dragon's poisonous teeth at bay.

"This is a day for surprises!" Ludo called, "Miss Kimura seems to have planned for this, smart thinking on her part." Konomi finally threw off the dragon, pulling two more of her slips of paper out and throwing them. Both adhered to one of the dragon's foreheads.

"Now, back off." She said in the same quiet, commanding tone she had used for the model, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to take the stranger away." The dragon seemed to nod, stepping back over the nest and hunching down, tail twitching. Konomi moved forward slowly and picked up the golden egg. Then she moved around, going between the heads, and pulled the slips of paper off. The dragon stayed calm, even as Konomi made her way past the nest. She was almost out of the enclosure when the dragon roared in fury. Konomi whirled, eyes wide. She threw the egg out of the clearing, making it land not far from Harry and Ron, then turned back to the dragon. It didn't bother with fire, it charged her one head catching each of her arms, but the force field didn't seem to activate. Konomi was lifted high above the ground, struggling to pull even one of her arms free. Several of the handlers ran out, but the dragon took off, wings beating powerfully. Konomi screeched as the heads pulled her in different directions.

"KONOMI!" Koichi and Koji were both on their feet now, hands going to their pockets. Two large balls of electricity slammed into the dragon's wings. The copper colored dragon screeched, falling slightly, but it was enough for the handlers to get ropes around the dragon's heads. They finally got it down and detached Konomi from their mouths. Charlie, Ron's older brother who was in charge of the dragons, carried her over, rushing past Harry and the others into the first aid tent. Before any of them had time to turn around Koji and Koichi rushed by, quickly followed by Takuya, Tommy, Zoey, and J.P. bringing up the rear.

"That was scary." Ron murmured, watching as the men tried to subdue the enraged dragon.

"No kidding." Harry agreed. Joe and Izzy arrived, out of breath.

"Did they get her down?" Joe asked. Harry nodded, figuring he knew why the two adults were so late.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, this is Joe Kido and Izzy Izumi. Joe, Izzy, this is my friend, Ron Weasley. They're standing in for Konomi's teacher." Harry introduced.

"Ah, so you probably will want to tell him." Izzy said quietly. Harry nodded.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked. Izzy and Joe nodded at Harry.

"I'll tell you later alright." Harry said, bending down to scoop up Konomi's egg, handing it to Joe.

"Konomi threw it here before the dragon attacked her." He explained. The two adults nodded and walked past, entering the medical tent. Shortly after, Takuya, Tommy, J.P., and Zoey were ushered out by Madam Pomfrey.

"How is she?" Harry asked. Takuya ran a hand over his face, then began mussing his hair.

"She'll be alright. The dragon attacked after she'd gotten the egg, so it shouldn't affect her score. But it strained her arms, she was lucky it caught her in a gap between teeth, otherwise, we'd have more complications. Izzy's checking her over now, and Madame Pomfrey isn't happy about it." The flame warrior said.

"I'm more worried about Koji and Koichi." Zoey said quietly, "They hate seeing her in pain and this is pretty bad."

"Let's watch for her scores so you can tell her." Harry said. The four nodded and they turned to the judges table. Madame Maxime raised her wand, and a silver ribbon shot out of it, curling into a number seven.

"Probably because she gave all of us a scare when she nearly got fried and bitten." Ron murmured. Then Mr. Crouch raised his wand. He too gave Konomi a seven. Dumbledore put up an eight. Ludo Bagman also gave her an eight. Karkaroff was next. His face was twisted in a kind of grimace, but he raised his wand…two. The crowd didn't like that. Takuya growled.

"He's only giving her that because she's not from his school." He hissed, "He's not being fair."

"Konomi did great until the dragon broke through her spell." Zoey said in outrage.

"Do you mean ze paper zhe put on ze dragon?" Zoey turned to Fleur.

"Yes, but it's kind of complicated." Zoey began, "You see, the outline for the spell is on the paper, but you have to push your magic through it like you would your wand. We're all learning, but Konomi is the best at it so far. The spell wouldn't have, shouldn't have ended that quickly. Something must have interfered with it."

"Or someone." Takuya said darkly, staring at the ground. Zoey's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

"Okay, this is it." Izzy said. Konomi gritted her teeth, biting down on the roll of cloth Izzy had handed her when she started. Koji and Koichi stood off to the side, worried looks on their faces. Joe was holding her still as Izzy worked. Izzy breathed out, then pushed Konomi's right arm back into place, the connecting end burying deep into the port on her shoulder. Konomi's scream barely was muffled by the cloth, but she didn't cry. Koji tensed, fists clenched, while Koichi looked like he was about to cry for Konomi. Izzy backed away, wiping grease off his hands.

"That should do it." He said. Konomi slouched in the chair, shaking from physical and emotional exhaustion.

"Koichi, would you be able to carry her back to your common room. She just needs some rest. I'll speak to Mr. Bagman and explain. I'll get the details for the next task as well." Joe said. Koichi nodded and Koji helped him position Konomi on his back. The younger twin picked up Konomi's egg and they left. Izzy flopped into a free chair, tired in his own right.

"That was unexpected. I hope we don't have to do something similar for the next one." Izzy murmured, throwing an arm over his eyes. Joe nodded, sitting down himself.

"Everything does seem to happen to her doesn't it." He said quietly. Izzy gave a dark, half-hearted chuckle.

"Yeah, and I thought we had it bad. At least all of us made it back in one piece. Konomi and Koichi both are still suffering from their trip. Did they tell you why the hat put them in Slytherin?"

"No," Joe replied, "why?"

"Because it could still sense the shadows left over. All of them, even Tommy, are still haunted by some of the things that went on there." Izzy sat up, propping his elbows on his knees and letting his forehead rest on his hand.

"They really got the short end, didn't they." Joe said rather than asked, "Even Jeri's better now, especially since Leomon came back."


	15. Chapter 15

For referance, Mercurymon was always my favorite of the 'evil' Legendary Warriors. Weird speech and all.

* * *

Chapter 15

Koichi sighed as a knock sounded on the door. He could guess who it was without looking at the aura through the door.

"Come in Draco." The door opened and said blonde walked in.

"I still don't understand how you two know when it's me." He said, dropping the high-and-mighty tone he usually used. Draco had been one of the few that truly accepted the two transfers, but he had done it in a way that no one else noticed it, not even his own housemates. When he let his walls down, Draco really wasn't as bad as he seemed. He was just trying to keep his position as well as keep his family happy.

"That's a secret." Koichi said from his position beside Konomi's bed. She had fallen asleep on the way up to the castle and was still doing a wonderful impression of a sloth.

"How is she?" Draco asked, pulling a chair up to sit beside Koichi.

"She's tired, that dragon did a number on her arms. Not to mention, we think she was the only champion who went into this truly unprepared." Draco gave the warrior of darkness a look, "The other heads, not counting Dumbledore, are doing everything in their power to help their champions. Harry, we think, found out on his own and told Cedric." Koichi explained.

"Oh…that's rather ironic." Draco said, smiling slightly. Koichi nodded.

"I agree. I also heard someone other than Koji and myself calling to Konomi when she was caught up by that dragon." Koichi said, a knowing look on his face. Draco looked away, blushing slightly.

"Shut up Kimura." He muttered.

"Whenever you get up the nerve, I agree." Draco looked sharply at Koichi, "You're not a bad guy Draco, you try to fool yourself into thinking you are, but you're not. Trust me," Koichi looked down at his hands that were curled in his lap, "I know what a bad guy looks like. Konomi could use someone like you in her life. She's always thinking about the darker side, not wanting to get her hopes up that there might be a brighter side. It took a long time for her to accept that we really were siblings." Draco looked at his own hands.

"What if I do something, or have to do something that I don't want to?" he asked quietly. Koichi turned to him, a distant look in his eyes.

"Then Konomi and I will be there to pull you out of the mess." He said with a small smile. Draco nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

Classes went on like usual after the first task. Konomi returned to classes, on Wednesday. All of the transfers were a little bit wary because they had Defense Against the Dark Arts today. Not only that, but it was with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. When they all finally made it into the room and settled down, Moody got their attention.

"I know that you all covered Bogarts pretty well last year, but another one's turned up and Dumbledore's given it to me to take care of. So all of you line up and we'll get started." The gnarled professor said. They abandoned their desks and got in a mostly uniform line. Harry ended up at the front somehow, but wasn't worried. Moody stomped over and tapped on the chest of drawers. It opened and with a _whoosh_ a Dementor flew towards them. Harry raised his wand.

"Riddikulus!"

_CRACK!_

The Dementor was now about a foot tall with cardboard wings taped to its back and was singing a very silly song. The class chuckled at that.

"Next." Moody called. Ron moved forward.

_CRACK!_

A giant spider was advancing on Ron, pincers snapping

"R-Riddikulus!"

_CRACK!_

The spider now had roller skates and was fighting hard to keep its balance. Several more people went with fears ranging from weird, to silly, to downright creepy. Dean was moving forward, but someone shoved Zoey up before him.

_CRACK!_

Zoey stared in horror as Calmaramon towered over her, laughing loudly.

"Got ya' now darlin'!" she crowed as Zoey sank to her knees.

"Zoey!" Takuya ran forward, drawing the Bogart's attention.

_CRACK! _

Takuya skidded to a halt as ShadowSeraphimon nearly stepped on him. The twisted angel's voice relayed the sneer that they couldn't see.

"Thou thought thee had won? Thou art mistaken!" he declared, grabbing for Takuya's head. The teen just escaped by having Koji shove him out of the way.

_CRACK!_

Everyone looked back and forth between the wide eyed Koichi and Konomi to the two on the floor. The Bogart Koichi was pale and lifeless, eyes wide but dull. Bogart Konomi was covered in blood and laying on her side, looking like she was dead.

"Koji…" Koichi took a step forward.

_CRACK!_

The room itself seemed to darken as a new figure appeared. Not as tall as ShadowSeraphimon, but twice as menacing, dark armor covered his body, broken only by the large eyeballs that accented his chest, back, the tops of his feet, shoulders and knees. Long blonde hair fell and red eyes glowed from beneath a black helmet. Several of the girls shrieked in surprise, and even some of the boys backed up. Koichi seemed to go mute, staring in fear at the creature before him.

"You will never escape me." Duskmon said, a long, red, wavy sword extending from his right gauntlet, "I am a part of you Koichi, and I will never leave you."

"Back off you overgrown eyeball!" Konomi's voice called.

_CRACK!_

Konomi stood before a copy of herself. The Bogart Konomi narrowed her eyes.

"You're weak." Konomi raised an eyebrow.

"Really, that's the best you can come up with? Man, Bogarts are getting lame these days."

"You let him control you." The real Konomi rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, an unconscious person has ever so much control on the world around them. Get real!"

"You let him force you to do things. You let him force you to nearly kill them. You let him get free. You let Luce-"

_SMACK!_

"Before you go mouthing off to someone, get your facts straight." Konomi growled, lowering her arm from where she'd smacked her double. She pointed at her copy.

"Riddikulus!"

_CRACK!_

The Bogart Konomi was now about two inches tall. Konomi forced a bark of laughter and the Bogart exploded. Before anyone could ask her any questions, Konomi turned on her heel and gathered her bag, leaving just as the bell rang in a cloud of anger.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down across from Takuya, Koji, and Tommy. The two older boys were still pale and shaky, while Tommy was looking at them worriedly, his lunch seemingly forgotten. A cloud of depression seemed to have descended over all of the fourth-year transfers, making the other students space themselves away from them. J.P. had vacated his spot at the Hufflepuff table and was sitting with Zoey, trying to get her to snap out of it. Koichi and Konomi were equally begloomed, though Konomi was angrier than she was shaken.

"What _was_ that?" Ron asked. Tommy looked seriously at the older teen.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. They won't tell me anything." He said.

"We had a Bogart in class." Hermione said. Tommy gave her a questioning look.

"It's a creature that shows a person's worst fear." Harry explained. Comprehension dawned on Tommy's face, followed quickly by his face paling.

"Oh…_oh_." Tommy covered his face, "That's why. Oh, Great Celestial Angels." The phrase seemed to snap Takuya at least out of his stupor.

"Why on earth would you say that?" he asked quietly, conscious of the other students not far from them.

"Because I just learned why you, Koji, Zoey, Koichi, and Konomi are all acting like someone had stolen your spirits, again." Tommy hissed. Ron had already been told, and Takuya and Koji had made him perform an Unbreakable Vow, giving him the same restrictions as his friends.

"So, are either of you going to explain what was up with your Bogarts?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Hermione gave him a withering look, but looked back to Takuya when he gave a long sigh.

"Alright, I'll start with Zoey's. You remember what we told you about Ranamon?"

"You mean the Legendary Warrior of Water?" Hermione asked.

"That's her, well, what appeared before Zoey was Ranamon's beast spirit, Calmaramon." The three British wizards gaped.

"That…_thing_ was a _beast spirit!_" Ron sputtered. Takuya rolled his eyes.

"They're not all the same. You've seen mine and Konomi's. Anyways, Zoey had a lot of trouble with both Ranamon and Calmaramon. She was always at odds with her because Ranamon was jealous of Zoey's beast spirit." He continued.

"Why would she be?" Hermione asked.

"Because Zephyrmon is _much_ prettier than Calmaramon." Tommy added, "Especially to Takuya." He ducked a swipe from the older boy, laughing into his juice.

"That's enough from you." Takuya hissed.

"Okay, so what about yours, Takuya?" Harry asked. Takuya shuddered.

"ShadowSeraphimon." He said, "My…personal nemesis. He was actually Mercurymon, but he used the data he'd scanned from Seraphimon to digivolve. He was…insanely powerful. I came very close to dying trying to just get away from him. In the end, I managed to defeat him, and his human spirit, not to mention we defeated his beast spirit too." Takuya shuddered again, "It's something I don't want to repeat…ever."

"Creepy." Ron murmured.

"What about Koji's?" Hermione asked gently, aware that Koji was probably listening.

"That was how they looked." Koji's voice sounded hollow, "That was how they looked when I first saw them in the human world. K-Koichi, he wasn't breathing, and his heart had stopped. I thought…I thought I'd lost him. Ophanimon came through though. She sent some of her power through our D-Tectors and used them to revive Koichi. They turned back into cell phones in the process, but it was worth it. Then, then they brought Konomi in. There was so much blood…it was all I could do to not start crying again. But Joe managed to pull her back, and she was awake for a bit afterwards, enough for Koichi and I see her cry for the first time since we'd met her. She was amazed that she'd actually made it back, and Joe's confession that we actually were siblings was enough for her to finally believe." Koji let out a shaky breath, "Still, that was the worst thing ever. Seeing them so still like that." Hermione looked like she was about to cry, and Ron and Harry looked equally shaken.

"What you saw when Koichi caught the Bogart's attention, that was Duskmon." Takuya said.

"Wait, you mean, when he was possessed, that's what he looked like?" Ron asked, switching gears from the sadder subject easily.

"Yeah, Duskmon was scary alright." Tommy piped up, "We threw everything we had at him, but it still wasn't enough. Koji and Takuya had to get to the next level before they even stood a chance against him, and that was because he wasn't as in control in his beast spirit form."

"I can see why you guys would be afraid of him." Harry murmured, "Facing something like that, I'm not sure even I would be able to fight him."

"You don't really think about how much he scares you," Koji said quietly, "our third face off, when I first managed to fusion evolve, I saw his human face, Koichi's. I saw him under Duskmon, and he saw me. We were both confused, and Duskmon, Koichi, was scared. When Cherubimon took control over him, he'd made Koichi forget he was human, forget what he had been doing. He even forgot that he'd been searching for me. I didn't know this until afterwards though. After I saw the human behind Duskmon's guise, I knew I had to help him. All I could think about was that he was human too, and he needed help. That Cherubimon's control was hurting him. I did all I could, but when I found out he was my brother, I was very close to giving up. Then Takuya found us and knocked some sense back into me." Takuya nudged Koji's shoulder with his fist.

"I'll always be there to pull you back, buddy." He said with a grin.

"What did Konomi see?" Tommy asked. Koji and Takuya looked at each other.

"Well…"

* * *

"…that was you before, wasn't it?" the question was more of a statement. Konomi closed her eyes and nodded. She was nursing a mug of tea, not as strong as coffee, she couldn't stand that stuff, but not too sweet either. It had quickly become a rule to not give Konomi anything excessively sweet. A hyper Konomi was just plain scary.

"Not…exactly what I thought." Koichi murmured, "You didn't seem that way when you and I met for the first time." Konomi shook her head.

"I was nice to people who showed me kindness first." The dark haired girl tightened her grip on the mug, "Pessimistic, sarcastic, mean, uncaring…" Koichi covered his mouth to hide a small grin.

"Doesn't sound much different than you are now." He said, face straight but eyes dancing in laughter. Konomi shoved him with her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm honestly surprised _she_ didn't come out." Koichi nodded.

"She must have decided she didn't want to give others nightmares." Konomi snorted.

"Yeah right, more like she wanted to come out of her own volition. She's much scarier in person than as being portrayed by something else." She said darkly, taking a sip of tea.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The revelation that there was going to be a ball, the traditional Yule Ball, brought many of the girls to chase and giggle after the male champions, and boys to flock to Fleur. Though, Konomi had her own small 'fan club', mostly students from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and other Slytherins. There was hardly a period of the day when someone didn't ask if they could take her to the ball. Frankly, Konomi was getting very annoyed, quickly. Escaping for a reprieve, the thirteen-year-old slipped down to the lake on a Friday, telling only Koichi where to find her. Draco cornered Koichi in the library, though it was more like found, with the look of a man on a mission.

"Kimura."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Koichi?" the transfer said absently, reading a book he'd found. Konomi had found a helpful spell that translated already written words into the desired language. It, however, didn't work on handwritten documents, so it was unhelpful for the transfers except when they were researching for classes.

"Fine, Koichi." Said teen paused, looking up at the blonde.

"You're serious about this then, Draco." Koichi closed his book and sat up straight from his lounging position, "What did you need?" Draco sat opposite the other teen, then stood and paced a bit, running his pale fingers through his hair. Koichi raised one of his eyebrows, but continued to watch. Finally, Draco turned to the dark haired boy.

"I…I-I want to ask…IWANTTOASKKONOMITOTHEBALL!" Koichi took a moment to dissect the last part, then smiled slightly.

"I have no problem with it, but you still need to ask her yourself." Draco seemed to wilt, "I'll show you where she is if you like." The blonde nodded silently.

* * *

Konomi gripped the stone in her left hand, not hard enough to crush it, then threw it, hard. It skipped across the water, once, twice, four, eight, ten times, before finally sinking. The teen sighed, running her other hand through her hair as the left one dug through the shale beside her for its next target. As she clasped her fingers around a suitable rock, Konomi tugged slightly on her hair, it was starting to get long, not like Koji's, but longer than Koichi's.

"This is such bull shit." Konomi murmured, throwing the next unlucky rock, the force making it skip twelve times. Footsteps sounded on the uneven rock, but Konomi didn't look up.

"Koichi, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, I'm not your brother, but if you'll tell me what's the matter, I'll try to help." Konomi whirled with wide eyes to see…

"D-Draco!" the blonde tried to smile, but he was obviously nervous about something. Konomi blinked, not expecting this side of the Slytherin Prince, he usually only opened it to Koichi. However, she turned back around, resting her arms on her knees, her chin resting on those.

"You can come closer you know…I only bite those who deserve it." It was silent for moment, then Draco stumbled forward, slipping slightly but managing to make it look like he'd meant to because he landed beside Konomi. The younger teen bit her lip, having noticed that it was _not_ a deliberate move.

"S-so, what's troubling you Konomi?" the blonde asked, noticing the girl's awareness. Konomi's slight smile melted off her face.

"Everything." Draco raised an eyebrow at that, "Seriously, I didn't want this when I agreed to come here. I have enough publicity at home because of…certain factors…and I just wanted to be a, mostly, normal kid here. Nobody would have really known who I was, besides my friends and brothers, but still. Then, some dumbass puts my name in the Goblet of Fire. All the effort I'd put into seeming normal was thrown out the window." Konomi gripped her arms with the opposite hands, "Then, that stupid reporter drew even more attention to me. And now that stupid ball. If I could, I'd stay as far away as possible, but the champions are required to dance the first dance…_with_ partners." The dark haired girl flopped back onto the rocks, throwing one arm over her eyes, "It's just not fair." Draco was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know what to do about the publicity…but, if you would like, I could be your partner for the dance." Konomi took a moment to process what had been said, but then she sat bolt upright.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I-if you don't want to, I'd be fine I just…"

"That would be great."

"…wanted you to know…huh?" Konomi smiled at the ever-so-intelligent answer.

"I said, that would be great." Draco was still gaping at her, "I know that…it'd be much more pleasant with someone I know as my dance partner, but it'd just be weird to have one of my brothers, Takuya, J.P., or even Tommy to take me." Slowly, a smile spread itself over the blonde's face.

"You…really mean it?" he asked. Konomi nodded shyly.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Draco asked. Konomi froze.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, it's a slow dance." He explained. Konomi's eyes widened, her only admittance that she was taken by surprise.

"N-No, I didn't think about that. I don't know any English dances." Konomi murmured, blushing slightly at the overlook on her part. Draco stood, brushing off his pants, and extended a hand to the younger teen.

"Well, we better get to practicing." He said, a slight, almost invisible smile on his face.

* * *

Harry and his friends stared as Konomi pulled Draco away before he could say anything insulting. They looked at each other, stunned. Since when had the transfers gotten close to Draco _Malfoy_?

"Hey, I just noticed Hermione…" said girl and Harry turned to their red-haired friend, "your front teeth, they're not the same."

"Yes, didn't you see Konomi fix them?" she said snippily.

"Well, they're straight and even, _all_ of them." Ron said defensively. Harry had noticed by now too, following his friend's gaze to Hermione's front teeth. The brunette smiled.

"When Konomi fixed them, from what I gathered, she hadn't realized that they were slightly larger, and she shrunk them to be even with the rest of my teeth. I haven't complained." Hermione explained. Harry glanced after the retreating backs of Konomi and Draco. The younger teen was pushing the blonde outside, and Koichi, who had joined them now, was watching with an amused expression.

"I wonder where they're going." Hermione had noticed the trio as well. Ron shrugged.

"No telling." He said, turning to make his way up the stairs, only to notice that his owl was back and making a fool of himself.

* * *

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, th-ow!" Konomi jumped as she accidently stepped onto Draco's foot…_again_.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. Draco shook his head.

"Just keep looking at my face, you were doing good until you looked away." He said. Konomi nodded, shivering slightly. It was Christmas morning, and there had been a new falling of snow. The trio had already opened their presents. Koichi had gotten a pair of knitted, fingerless gloves from his mother, a self-heating/self-cooling thermos from Konomi, a cell phone from Koji(compliments of his father's work), a box of Italian sweets from Zoey, a small bag of chocolate bars from J.P., a laptop from Izzy(already protected from magic by another of the genius' inventions), a book on edible plants(both magical and non) from Joe, and a never melting ice sculpture that moved from Tommy and Takuya. The two usually teamed up like this for the group, though, they'd really outdone themselves this time. They'd managed to make a tiny, life-like copy of Lowemon.

Konomi had gotten a very, _very_ thick sweater from her mother, a book on unusual curses, hexes, spells, and plants from Koichi, a laptop from Koji(similarly protected as Koichi's) as well as a special software from Izzy to install on the laptop that would give her access to a digi-gate, a new tool kit from Joe, a color changing set of thick gloves, socks, hat, and scarf that changed depending on the wearer's mood from Zoey, a bag of apples(which she quickly found out were meat apples, though she didn't know how he'd gotten them) from J.P., and an ice sculpture of Angedemon from Takuya and Tommy. The siblings had merged their money and bought Draco a nice broom care kit as well as a thermos similar to Koichi's. In return, Draco had bought each of them a kitten. Koichi's was a sooty grey with black socks, while Konomi's had originally been white, but began changing colors as soon as it had been lifted out of its box by the teen. Draco had been just as surprised as them at that.

* * *

Draco frowned when he saw Konomi shivering. She had the sweater her mother had made her on, but she was still shaking. Admittedly, the dungeon common room was chilly, but that was understandable as they were under the lake.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Konomi sighed, tapping her, still shaking, arm with her opposite hand, the slightly sharp sound of metal on metal making it through the sweater. Sometime after the blonde had asked to take her to the dance, Konomi and Koichi had explained about as much as had been told to the three Gryffindor students, and had cast an Unbreakable Vow on him as well.

"Metal gets very cold, very quickly." Konomi murmured. Draco's eyes widened, realizing why.

"Will you be alright tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, mom cast a very complicated set of charms on her kimono that will keep her warm if it's too cold, also works vice versa." Koichi explained, looking up momentarily from his new book. The blond nodded, then checked the time.

"It's about time for lunch, want to go up?" he asked. The siblings nodded, both petting their new pets before leaving. Upon arrival in the Great Hall, they were ambushed by the other transfers.

"Thanks for the new goggles Konomi!" Takuya exclaimed, adjusting said goggles; all of them had noticed that his old ones were getting tattered, "And thanks for the candle Koichi, it's awesome!" They all looked slightly strangely at Koichi.

"It's charmed to keep the flames from burning anything else and also lets the one who lit it to adjust the amount of flame produced." He said shyly. Even Draco looked impressed at that. They spent the next few minutes thanking each other for their gifts, then finally dispersed to their tables to eat. Afterwards, Koichi left with Takuya and the others to have a snowball fight with Harry and the Weasleys. Draco and Konomi had one last practice session, then separated to get ready.

* * *

Takuya, wearing dark red dress robes, escorted Zoey inside the Great Hall. The blonde was wearing a beautiful Furisode. It was mostly pale lavender, but darkened to purple at the ends of her sleeves and towards her feet. White swirls created random designs and whorls across the fabric and around the indigo butterflies that were currently charmed to move their wings as if they were real. She had pinned her hair up in a high bun, secured with lavender chopsticks that had purple and indigo jewels hanging from the ends, and was wearing butterfly themed earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet with small butterfly shaped charms hanging from it. J.P., in dress robes of deep blue, Koji, in robes of pure white with blue designs(Takuya wasn't sure if he'd bought it that way or if he'd added them later), and Koichi in silvery gray robes, worked their way through the crowd, finding a table relatively close to the champions' table. They were all wearing _geta__1_, the only really dressy shoes they'd brought, and as they sat down, Koji and Takuya had to help Zoey down because between the infrequently used shoes and the stiff binding of her kimono, she could have easily fallen. Finally, everyone was situated and they looked around, noticing that most people were migrating to their seats.

"I guess they're about to bring the champions in." J.P. murmured, waiting to see Konomi. Finally, the doors opened. Though they were surprised to see Hermione with Viktor Krum, the moment they noticed Konomi, along with the rest of the Hall, as the clapping died down slightly in awe, they knew she'd blown all the competition out of the water, even Fleur. Draco was wearing black velvet, high collared robes, but that was only seen as an afterthought that they accented Konomi's kimono. Konomi's hand-made Furisode, the transfers knew she had made it herself, was breathtaking. The base color was black, but from there sprawl of pale lavender, white, pale blue, and purple roses covered the whole body portion except for the collar and most of her left sleeve, the right was slightly less populated. She too wore _geta_, but hers were black with lavender straps and silvery _tabi_2. Silvery white gloves covered her arms, and her hair was accented with a large, pale purple rose that rested just above her right ear and glittered with frozen dew. Sparkling blue stud earrings accented her ears, and she had even applied some make-up, a kind of blue glitter sparsely spread on her lips, glittering purple and pale blue covering her eyelids and black eyeliner making her blue eyes stand out sharply in her pale face. She walked with utmost confidence, taking the small steps that the kimono required, but walking as surely as if she had flesh legs rather than metal(though most didn't know that part), not making eye contact with anyone, even the champions when they looked back at her. Finally, the champions made it to the head table, and Draco helped Konomi into her seat before sitting himself.

"When did he manage to ask her?" Takuya asked, still slightly stunned, they all were. None of them had seen Konomi so gussied up before, not even for her interviews at work. Koichi continued to stare at his sister for a moment then managed to regain his voice.

"H-he asked her…" Koichi coughed slightly, trying to gather his scattered thoughts, "he asked her about a month ago." Koji was still staring, mouth slightly open, at his little sister, so he didn't offer any input.

* * *

Konomi hesitantly followed Professor Dumbledore's example, ordering rice, sweet-and-sour chicken, and steamed vegetables, noting that Izzy and Joe, along with the judges and other champions were _still_ staring at her, even Draco had yet to get over his disbelief. Despite being shell-shocked, she didn't think that Joe would let her get away with not eating some vegetables. Finally, Izzy coughed.

"My, Konomi, I didn't know you had it in you to act like a girl." He said, only half joking. Konomi still glared at him, even though he had broken the ice. She knew her back was going to be very, _very_ angry at her for this, sitting up straight was always a little difficult with two large pieces of metal plugged into her shoulders, but if she didn't she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Vere did you gez zat beautivul drez?" Fleur asked. Konomi felt the color rising in her face.

"I-I made it." She managed, picking up her chopsticks with her left hand and beginning to eat, careful not to disturb her make-up. Fleur looked dumbstruck, as did Hermione, Parvati, and several of the adults.

"Good lord, you are very talented!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed. Konomi felt her blush darkening. She knew she should have just feigned being sick. Draco surreptitiously squeezed her free hand under the table, already knowing how she hated being in the spotlight. Konomi willed her blush to fade and didn't speak again until Draco was rising, asking if she was ready to dance.

"Yes." She squeaked, knowing that Takuya and the others had heard, they were close enough to, and would never let her live it down. She rested one hand on Draco's shoulder, the other locked with his other hand but not hard enough to hurt him, and once the band began, Konomi just let Draco steer, keeping her blue eyes locked on his grey.

"You look…stunning." The blonde murmured, keeping his voice low enough for it to not carry, "That's why they're staring." Despite the other champions, most of the students, and staff, were still staring at Konomi.

"I don't care, I just wish they would stop." She muttered, still keeping eye contact. Finally, others began making their way onto the dance floor, Zoey and Takuya being one of them. The blonde smiled giddily at Konomi as she whirled past, Takuya taking her through a slightly faster version of Konomi and Draco's waltz. Finally, the song ended and the pair broke apart. Konomi blinked as the next song came on. Before Draco could open his mouth, Koichi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Might I steal this next dance?" he asked. Draco nodded and walked off, still looking dazed. Konomi and Koichi resumed dancing.

"You look like mom." The comment took Konomi completely off guard.

"W-what?" she murmured, "I look nothing like mom, besides, her hair's longer than mine." Koichi laughed slightly.

"True, but you never saw her wedding pictures. Despite the coloring, you look almost exactly like her." Konomi blushed, which made Koichi grin.

"I miss her." The younger sibling said, looking down for a moment. Koichi's smile faded slightly.

"I know, trust me, I know."

* * *

Konomi sighed as Harry approached at a full sprint. She closed her eyes, hating again the fact that she _couldn't_ do that, even if she wanted to. Her legs simply weren't built for the stress of running, the best she could manage was a skip or a fast walk. As Mr. Bagman blew the whistle Konomi slapped a seal over her mouth, but she and all the other champions stalled when a cry echoed towards them.

"KONOMI!" the dark haired girl whirled, albeit carefully to not disturb the seals she'd plastered over her body. Takuya and Zoey were pelting towards her, Tommy and J.P. not far behind. Takuya, realizing he'd got her attention, reared back, still running, and threw his, new, goggles at her. Konomi deftly caught them as the pair skidded to a stop beside her and put them on.

"W-we…" Takuya was panting for breath, and Zoey was just barely staying off the ground, "we can't find Koji _or_ Koichi!" Konomi blinked, then cast her senses out, searching for her brother's auras. She found them, and a millisecond later the other champions, as well as the judges, were brought to their knees by the amount of power in the air, making it heavy. Konomi's eyes were glowing with a pure, bloody light, and tendrils of dark energy were spiraling around her, almost seeming to have minds of their own. The teen stalked forward, the outline of wings forming from shadows on her back, walking _on top_ of the water. She got to the middle of the lake, then crouched and sprang into the air, rising nearly twenty feet before jack-knifing and plunging into the water. The other champions scrambled to follow her in their own way as the pressure abated some. However, that left the adults to feel the wrath of four teens and two foreign young adults.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes, Fleur appeared, the bubble-head charm she'd cast fading as she gasped for breath. She didn't have anything with her, but she was covered in small, imp-like creatures. The judges were hasty to get her out of the water and remove the creatures, throwing them back into the water. Next to appear was Cedric. Beside him, Cho Chang rose to the surface, seeming to wake up from a daze.

"I understand why they did it, but they couldn't have chosen a worse target for Konomi." Zoey murmured. She and the others, Joe and Izzy included, had been shouting at the judges for a good half hour. They had skirted over a good deal of the details, but the major point was made, Konomi wasn't exactly mentally stable when it came to her family. An eruption of water signaled Konomi's return. She didn't even touch down on the bank, her eyes still glowing and the wings much more solid looking now, and instead roosted in a tree, curling her semi-transparent wings around herself and her brothers. Koichi at least had been coughing up water around a hastily placed seal on his mouth, the blank spots on Konomi's wrist telling where it had come from. Koji appeared to still be unconscious, though if from the spell or lack of air, no one was sure. Joe looked absolutely furious.

"You used a spell to keep them asleep!" he shouted, making the two returned champions and the third that was struggling out of the water with Hermione stare at him as he continued his tirade on the judges, "You didn't even consult Izzy or myself! Your spells work differently than ours, especially on people like us!" Joe was very red in the face now and Izzy was looking likewise, "Koichi and Koji could have died down there! Your spells wear off of them faster than they do your own!" Zoey, Takuya, J.P., and Tommy were trying to get through Konomi's anger induced state to help her and the twins. Water was dripping down the tree in streams from Konomi and her brothers, more water than should have been from just wet clothes, and the ones that came directly from Konomi were tinted with blood.

"Joe, something's wrong!" Takuya called, "Konomi's bleeding!" The doctor stopped his angry yelling and whirled, running towards them and grabbing his medic bag on the way.

"Takuya, I need you to stun her. Then Zoey, immediately after stun her again." Joe said, speaking quickly, in full doctor mode now. The teens nodded, doing as asked, and Takuya, J.P., and Izzy caught the three siblings as Konomi stopped supporting them on their branch. Izzy, who'd caught Konomi, nearly collapsed.

"Joe, the water, it's-"

"I know." The doctor cut his friend off, already tearing the seals covering Konomi's body off, "We need to get to someplace cleaner."

"Koji's not breathing!" Zoey exclaimed. Izzy swore, setting Konomi down and running towards the younger twin, quickly beginning CPR. He winced as one of Koji's ribs cracked, but didn't stop, getting him breathing again was more important that a few fractured ribs. Koichi was slightly better off, but was still throwing up water, coughing whenever he wasn't . Harry had arrived back by now with Ron and a girl who was apparently Fleur's sister, and was being tended to by a very flustered Madame Pomfrey who'd been run off by Joe. Finally, Koji coughed, rolled over and began throwing up the water that had entered his lungs. He shook badly with every retch, showing that he'd been unconscious for quite a while. Izzy didn't hesitate in picking him up and pelting after Joe who was sprinting towards the castle, probably for the hospital wing. Takuya and J.P. managed to get Koichi up and followed after, though more slowly. Zoey and Tommy stayed behind to hear Konomi's score and any information she'd need for the next task.

* * *

As soon as he was able, Harry made his way towards the hospital wing, Ron and Hermione following. When they got there, Draco was already sitting beside Koichi's bed, but he didn't even glance in their direction. Koji was on the next bed over, sitting gingerly against his pillows with his chest wrapped in bandages, J.P. sitting on one side, Takuya on the other. Tommy was curled up in a chair, staring wide eyed at Konomi, and Zoey was sitting beside Takuya, nearly in tears. Izzy was leaning over a very wet bed that had what looked like a computer had thrown up on it. Joe was tending to Konomi, who was still out. Blood was already seeping through the bandages the doctor had wrapped around the girl's chest and stomach, and one of her eyes was swollen from something.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Koji started to say something, but ended up coughing slightly.

"Just wait for your airway to clear Koji," Izzy called absently, still bent over the bed and looking like he was trying to put together a very complicated jigsaw puzzle.

"Koji and I woke up while we were still down there." Koichi said quietly, and when the trio looked at him, his hands were shaking slightly, "We couldn't breathe. Koji wore himself out trying to get free and passed out, but I managed to stay still enough to conserve my oxygen. I saw you come down Harry, and then Cedric. Then Konomi was there and she…her eyes were glowing, just like," here he glanced around and lowered his voice, "just like LadyDevimon. Then on the way up, Konomi had to let us go for a bit when the giant squid attacked her, and it was all I could do to stay conscious. That's all I really remember before nearly throwing up a lung."

"So that's why she's injured, the _squid_ attacked her?" Ron exclaimed. Even he couldn't imagine that. They all stared at Konomi, who Joe was again wrapping in bandages.

"She looks so small right now." Zoey murmured. It was true. The thirteen-year-old was missing most of her four limbs right now, her shoulders abruptly ended, just slightly farther out than her torso, and one of her legs was only a few inches from her hip joint while the other was much closer to her knee, or where the knee should be.

"You better hope she can't hear you." Takuya said softly, trying to lighten the mood, but with no real energy behind it. Izzy let out a frustrated groan.

"Great, this is just great. All of the wires are short-circuited and water-logged. I'm gonna have to get her spares and fix them up." He moaned, slamming his fist onto a bedside table. The red head quickly left the room.

"Well, that explains the mess." Hermione said, staring at the jumbled piles of metal, wires, and gears.

"Be glad that's all he has to do." Joe said, not looking up from his own task, "If it were more complicated, geez, I'd make him leave to do it. Not to mention if Tai were here and complicating things more. He may be an adult now, but he's still clueless when it comes to technology other than a digivice."

* * *

Ahh. Tai and his incompetency with electronics. For those of you who might guess it, Konomi's scene where she goes into the lake is inspired by a combination of Ashitaka from Princess Mononoke and Yuna from Final Fantasy X. The shadows from when Ashitaka's curse manifested itself and the walking on water from Yuna's first Sending dance. Or you could see it as a bible reference, but I wasn't aiming at that at the time.

1. The wooden sandal things

2. The white socks with a divided toe


	17. Chapter 17

Konomi gets to meet someone new! Yeays!

* * *

Chapter 17

Izzy managed to get Konomi back in working order, but the rumors had already been spread about what she'd done. Somehow, the information of the different effects of spells on the Japanese delegation had made its way to Rita Skeeter. Now Izzy, the more politically adept of the two adults, was nearly constantly fielding questions from the staff and visiting headmasters. Konomi warned Tommy and J.P. about it, telling the younger brunette to direct any questioners to her, the older kids, or Izzy. However, another side effect was that Koichi and Koji were getting more attention from the other students for the fact that they really had almost died. Neither of the brothers were happy about that. And even though she'd been released from the Hospital Wing, Konomi still had bandages covering her torso from the injuries inflicted by the Giant Squid. Koji's cracked ribs had been healed by Madam Pomfrey, so he had been cleared rather quickly, but Joe and the nurse had gotten in another fight when she'd noticed that Koichi had a weak spot in his skull, she didn't realize it was from a previous encounter involving some stairs, a floor, and a giant evil rabbit. Eventually the older twin had managed to escape, Draco and the other English students shooed out after him by the irate nurse.

* * *

Konomi quickly ducked around the higher end of the path as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a large black dog slipped out of the crack that led to a large cave. The dog paused for a moment, but turned and followed the three teenagers. Konomi slid back around once they were out of sight and sidled into the cave. She quickly noticed the Hippogriff and bowed, keeping eye contact. After a moment, it bowed back and went back to snapping up bones from the floor. The teen leaned against the wall closest to the crack and waited. She didn't have to wait long. Soon the large dog was back, not noticing her and stepping into the cave fully before shifting into…

"Sirius Black." Konomi said quietly. The man started and whirled. Konomi held her hands up in a placating position.

"Who are you?" the man growled, like the dog he could turn into.

"My name is Konomi. You've probably read the article on me and my friends in the _Daily Prophet_. I want to make it clear I'm not here to capture or turn you in. I just wanted to quell my suspicions." The teen said. The older wizard looked taken aback.

"You talk more like an adult than a child." He said, leaning against the wall opposite her. Konomi shrugged.

"I've also had more education than a good deal of adults." She said, crossing her arms, "As I said, this was just to make sure the aura I was feeling wasn't anyone malicious." Konomi turned to leave.

"You obviously know my story, so how do you know I'm not malicious?" Sirius asked. Konomi paused.

"Because, you have neither the eyes, nor the emotions of a killer. The closer I am to a person, the more about their personality I can read from their aura." She explained, slipping out of the cave. Sirius stared after her.

"That's a strange one alright." He murmured.

* * *

There was a commotion in the Great Hall on Monday when several owls landed in front of Hermione, one had the audacity to land on Koji's head but was quickly shunted off by Takuya, the younger twin was in a rather bad mood. Apparently, several people didn't like the way Hermione had been portrayed by Rita Skeeter. She had to dash out after one envelope disgorged some kind of pus that created sores all over her arms. She didn't return for Herbology, or for Care of Magical Creatures when the Slytherins joined the Gryffindors. Konomi stared warily at the crates containing Nifflers. All of them were staring at her, and only Konomi seemed to have realized why. Suddenly, one leapt at her. Konomi dodged and weaved as the single one seemed to have been the trigger, nearly all of the Nifflers were chasing after her.

"Wha'?" Hagrid looked nonplussed, but Koichi finally figured it out as he gasped.

"Her arms!" he breathed, taking off after the furry herd that was chasing his sister. Koji, Takuya, Zoey, Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Draco leapt after him. They began casting harmless spells upon the creatures, nearly getting them all before one caught up to Konomi and tried to bit into her shoulder. Tried being the key word. A stream of electricity sprang from her fingertips and stunned the creature long enough for her to get away.

"Wha' is goin' on?" Hagrid had caught up to them now.

"I have bracelets on my arms to help heal the injuries I got in the second task." Konomi said quickly, not even gasping for breath or breathing hard like the others. The rest of the class and Hagrid seemed to take it at face value and the rest of the Nifflers were wary of her after the display, so there were no more attacks.

* * *

As Easter came around, and the Third Task drew ever closer. Konomi was often seen at meals to be making new seals, stacking them beside her plate to dry, between stacks of paper work. The champions had been told of what the task consisted of, a maze, and they were all preparing for every possible challenge and obstacle. It wouldn't be long before the day when the task was designated. However, another problem had arisen.

* * *

Konomi moaned quietly, dropping her head into her hands. Koichi looked similarly anguished from his place beside her on the younger girl's bed. Draco looked uncharacteristically worried sitting on Koichi's bed, while Joe leaned against the wall and Izzy sat backwards in a chair, facing the group.

"So, the Dark Masters are being revived, and more powerful?" Koichi asked quietly. The older digi-destined nodded.

"Not only that, but more of our past enemies are being revived, the second and third generations too." Joe said.

"Yeah, T.K. flipped out when Devimon ambushed us in the Digital World. Matt and Kari are still working on calming him down, Patamon too." Izzy murmured. Konomi shook her head.

"Most likely our own enemies will begin to reappear. So, do you think they'll appear in order, or do you think they're gonna just attack randomly?" she queried.

"In order?" Draco asked.

"In the order that they appeared to us." Izzy explained, "Our first real enemy was a creature called Devimon. He took all our Digimons' champion forms on and it didn't even phase him. It took Patamon digivolving into Angemon for the first time to beat him, and even then it caused Angemon to revert to a digi-egg." Draco shook his head.

"These…creatures, they seem so powerful. How can you possibly defeat them all again?" he asked.

"Well, we're stronger now, and we have four whole generations to back us up." Joe replied, "Not to mention we all know magic now."

"And with our spirits back, me and the others can fight too." Konomi added.

"But you still have, as you put it, four generations of enemies to defeat…again. And from the sound of it, the first time around wasn't easy to begin with." Draco said. Joe and Izzy looked from him, to the siblings, and back.

"You guys just collect geniuses don't you." Izzy said, laughing slightly. Konomi and her brother shrugged in unison.

"It's true that we have more enemies, but we also have a wider variety of warriors now." Izzy ran his fingers through his already spiky hair, "Still, I don't know what we're gonna do if they all attack at once. T.K. and Kari were both pretty traumatized by Devimon and Myotismon respectively, and if the Dark Emperor or Lucemon comes back…" Joe and Izzy both shuddered while the two younger Digi-Destined shifted uncomfortably.

"Either way, this will end badly." Konomi murmured.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The day of the third task dawned bright, cheerful, and free of worried studying from those who weren't students, transfer students not included, or champions. Konomi quietly quizzed Koichi for his exams at breakfast. Konomi wasn't the only genius in the family, however. There was hardly a question Koichi got wrong and that was because something was lost in translation. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were marveling as Koji was doing much the same. Hermione had asked why she hadn't seen him studying, and Koji being Koji, the lone wolf had dodged the question. It eventually led to the bookworm quizzing the transfer and he was doing just fine. Finally, Koichi had to leave and Konomi left her seat to the room behind the Great Hall. Harry was just a step ahead of her, but was quickly pushed out of the way as Konomi caught sight of _who_ else had come from Japan to see her.

"Mom!" Konomi was a blur as she flew, literally not metaphorically, across the room to wrap herself in a hug from a laughing Tomoko's arms. Kari Kamiya was next to garner the thirteen-year-old's attention, but rather than a hug, Konomi bowed to the older Digi-Destined.

"_Ohayō Kamiya-sensei.__1__"_ Kari frowned.

"Get over here and give me a hug Konomi. I haven't seen you in nearly a year." Konomi hesitated and Kari took the opportunity to reach over and forcefully pull the girl into a hug.

"You had to know that was coming." T.K. said, grinning. Konomi rolled her eyes over Kari's shoulder.

"I'm more surprised that you five came." She said. T.K. shared a look with Tai, who was ignoring the looks sent his way by Victor Krum, and Matt, who took that moment to hug Sora to him. The younger blond leaned in as Izzy and Joe neared.

"We're here because there have been sightings of digital fields in London." Konomi stiffened, still locked in a hug with Kari.

"What." She breathed, barely able to disguise her surprise.

"Later kid." Matt said, ruffling Konomi's hair, which earned him a half-hearted glare. Tai was fooling with the bracelet on his wrist, the crest of courage engraved on it. Kari and T.K. wore matching pendants that hung from leather cords, the crests of light and hope respectively carved on the surfaces. Matt and Sora wore rings with the crests of friendship and love, while Tomoko had a bracelet with all of her children's symbols on it.

It was only then that most of the others noticed the glare being sent Tai's way. The group looked curiously between the two. Kari finally asked the question.

"What's his problem, Tai?" the first goggle-head shrugged sheepishly.

"It may or may not have to do with how I nearly collided with him during the World Cup." He said quietly. Kari hid a snicker with her hand.

"I was trying to catch the Quaffle and swung off my broom but nearly hit him as I did!" Tai hissed.

"You just switched your enthusiasm from soccer to Quidditch didn't you." Matt said tiredly.

"No, he still coaches soccer when he can find the time." Kari deadpanned. The group sighed, not really an unexpected answer.

* * *

It was worth it at lunch to see Koichi's pleasantly surprised expression. Even better was when Koji spotted his mother and bolted across the room in a similar fashion to Konomi. The other four transfers quickly made their way over to where the group was sitting, while Joe and Izzy left their seats at the head table in favor of sitting with their friends and teammates. All in all, it was a mass conversion on the Slytherin table. This made most of the Great Hall give the Japanese foreigners strange looks.

* * *

The noise and sheer energy being produced by the crowd was beginning to grate on Konomi's nerves. If she concentrated, she could find her friends and families' aura signatures, but it was getting increasingly harder. Finally, to save herself from a migraine, Konomi closed down her sensory powers to the lowest she could manage, higher than the norm, but still pretty low for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each, Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both from Hogwarts School!" a new, reinforced tidal wave of sound assaulted the champions, "In second place, with eighty points, Mr. Victor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute." Another solid wave of sound, "In third place with seventy-four points from _Dejitaruakademī_2, Miss Konomi Kimura!" A polite round of applause and cheers, Bagman had only stumbled a bit on the pronunciation. "and in fourth place, Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy." The students from Beauxbatons were the loudest, "So…on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three…two…one…" a short blast on the whistle and the two boys dove into the maze. Shortly after, another blast and Krum charged into the hedgerow. A few moments later and another whistle sounded and Konomi stalked into the maze.

It was dark as the dead of night inside the hedges. Konomi didn't pause in her solid, quiet steps making it to the first intersection. She looked left and right, then moved slowly forward into the center path. As soon as Konomi's heel cleared the opening, the hedge snapped shut. Konomi closed her eyes and sighed. As cliché as it was, she knew that this wasn't just a tournament anymore, at least not for her. Possibly not for one of the others either. Something bigger was going on, and it was controlling the maze. With that in mind, Konomi walked forward, her steps almost silent in the gloom. She had walked for almost ten minutes before she came across something, and in that time the path she was on never split, only veered and zigzagged. Before the thirteen year old, there was a bridge, and it crossed over a pool of purple slime which released a heavy mist into the air. As she was about to cross, Konomi noticed a small bird on the wooden slats of the bridge. It was laying on its side, and after a moment Konomi was able to see its chest rising and falling slowly. Rethinking her crossing, Konomi pulled her shirt over her mouth, then sucked in a deep breath and sped across the bridge. It was slightly darker on the other side, but that was likely attributed to the closer set hedges. Konomi dropped her shirt once she was free of the mist and continued on slowly. If she had known, the celestial warrior would have turned and flew back to the beginning of the maze.

* * *

1._ Ohayō Kamiya-sensei._ – Good morning Kamiya-Teacher (Essentially good morning Kamiya-sensei)

2. Dejitaruakademī – Digital Academy


	19. Chapter 19

This is where things begin to get hairy. Only a few more chapters to go! :D

* * *

Chapter 19

Kari curled in on herself in the stands and beside her Koichi lifted a hand to his temple. Beside them, T.K., Sora and Matt stiffened. The other Digi-Destined and Tomoko sitting around them noticed immediately.

"Who is it?" Tai asked quietly, long gotten used to his sister's sensing abilities. Kari gripped her arms, staring blankly at the hedges ahead of them. The maze was enormous, and according to the announcer, the champions were going to be facing spells and magical creatures inside as well. The stands had been erected right in front of the opening, and the hedges sprawled out from there.

"There's…cold…"Kari shivered, "it feels…it feels like the…the dark ocean…" All of the unaffected group stiffened.

"Right then," Tai stood, "Izzy, you and Joe stay here with these guys." The bearers of the crests of knowledge and reliability nodded, "Takuya take your group and go watch for shady characters but leave Koichi here. He's gonna be a little out of it for a while." The warrior of fire nodded and he, Zoey, J.P., Tommy, and Koji left, though not before Koji cast a _long_ look at his older twin, "Now I, will go and talk to Dumbledore, he seems the most reasonable and is less likely to disregard a warning, no matter how unlikely it seems."

"You're not gonna tell him _all_ of the situation are you?" Izzy asked, already typing away on his laptop to bring up a digital gate nearby. Tai shook his head, his brown hair swaying; it was beginning to get long again.

"No, just that there's a good chance that something they didn't put in the maze is gonna come out…and be violent."

* * *

Konomi shivered as she stared around her, still walking slowly. There was something just on the edge of her senses, but she couldn't place what it was, even though she had a tickling at the back of her mind that told her she knew what it was. The thirteen-year-old shook herself, and inched further down the path.

"Well, well. I wouldn't have thought to see a child here." Konomi whirled towards the voice. Before her stood a tall figure, garbed like a clown. He, for it was definitely male, had a red jacket with coat tails, green medieval styled pants on his stick-like legs, oversized yellow shoes that came up to nearly his knees, and white gloves. Two blue ribbons tied a box onto his back from which protruded four swords, each with the pommel shaped like a different card suit of playing cards. His face was mostly covered by a mask, one half black, the other white and with a red heart painted near the hairline. His ginger hair stood up straight for nearly a foot, the tips looking like orange flames atop a pillar. Konomi grimaced, recognizing the Digimon before her. Pidemon, after all, was a rather recognizable figure, even if he was a bad guy, you had a hard time forgetting him.

"Why are you here?" Konomi snapped, "MagnaAngemon banished you with his Destiny Gate." Pidemon raised his hands in a shrug.

"I could be asking you the same…it's not every day you find a child, much less a Digi-Destined in the realm of the Dark Ocean." Konomi stiffened.

"What?" she murmured. Pidemon grinned, realizing the child had fallen for his plan.

"Why, the Dark Ocean. It's a place that only those plagued by darkness can enter, several of the other Digi-Destined have been here, even if it was only once." Konomi plunged her hand into her left pocket, pulling out her D-Tector. However, before she could activate it, Pidemon raised his right hand.

"Trump Sword!" the sword with a heart shaped pommel on his back disappeared and Konomi was knocked back into the suddenly hard hedge by a fierce wind. A second later, the sword that had vanished pinned the girl to the wall, for that's what it was now, through the stomach. Konomi writhed and screamed, her D-Tector flying out of her hand as her arm spasmed. Pidemon threw a small white cloth over the device and after a moment, a keychain appeared in his hand, and Konomi's D-Tector vanished.

"Now, I think I'll have some fun." Pidemon said, cackling. Konomi screams echoed around the maze like area of the Dark Ocean.

* * *

Koichi stiffened and looked up from the entrance of the maze where people were gathering around Harry, right before a beam of white light ripped into existence out of thin air, just above the hedgerows. A gaping hole was left hanging in the air, dark mist drifting from it. Two swords flew through, narrowly missing harming someone when they fell to the ground. A blur flew through the hole, swiftly followed by three more swords.

"Oh no." Kari murmured, glancing at T.K. as Pidemon appeared in the hole, watching whatever had preceded him out. Quickly, she, Matt, Sora, Koichi, Izzy, and Joe tore their eyes away to focus on the figure as Pidemon threw more swords at it. Konomi was dodging for all she was worth, but blood spattered the hedges and ground as she flew, a sword protruding from her stomach and each of her shoulders. Several cuts were visible on her face, and her black turtleneck and pants were ripped in many places.

* * *

Tai looked up just in time to pull Amos Diggory out of the way. Konomi crashed into the ground, gasping in pain as the swords embedded in her were jostled. Someone tried to ask if she was alright, but Konomi just struggled to her feet, pulling out seven seals and clapping her hands together. The blue glow only formed after the seals had rushed off, and just in time to stop Pidemon, a shield sprang up around the entrance of the maze and the stands. Tai opened his mouth to speak, but Konomi pushed off again, leaving an alarming puddle of blood behind.

"Damnit!" Tai cursed, gripping his digivice in his pocket as Konomi slipped through her own shield and rose to face the former Dark Master.

"Give it back!" Konomi shouted. Pidemon laughed, pulling something from his belt.

"What, do you mean this?" he asked, a keychain swinging from his finger. Tai grit his teeth as he made out Konomi's D-Tector in miniature on the keychain. Konomi swung her left leg, sending a fireball towards the clown man. He dodged effortlessly, floating in the air.

"Ending Snipe!" Pidemon raised his hands and electricity wrapped around Konomi. She screamed, held in the almost physical grip of the lighting.

"Konomi!" Tai yelled, taking a step forward. Then he felt his blood run cold as Pidemon threw a large white sheet over the thrashing teen.

"NO!" Lobomon shot up from behind the stands, heading straight for the clown.

"You're too late." Pidemon said as the sheet fell away to reveal nothing. Another keychain swung from his finger, a tiny, vague representation of Konomi hanging from the chain. Suddenly, before Lobomon could land even a hit, a heavy, dark presence pressed down on those in attendance.

"What's going on!" the English Minister of Magic exclaimed.

"This is just like at the lake!" Mr. Bagman said, breathing heavily. Tai turned slowly to see Duskmon moving through the air at a frightening speed, both of his blood-red swords extended. The corrupted warrior of darkness slashed at Pidemon, managing to snag the two keychains from him, which he threw at Lobomon. Then, he rose higher into the air and retracted his swords.

"Deadly Gaze!" the hoarse voice called. Beams of bloody light discharged from his two gauntlets, and all three eyes on his chest. Pidemon slammed into the shield, which didn't let him go any further. Finally the attack died and Pidemon glared at the dark warrior above him.

"You could have been on our side you know," he spat, "but you've chosen the losing side. Enjoy them while you can…boy!" Then, Pidemon vanished, not digitizing, he just vanished. Tai clenched his fist as Duskmon descended behind the stands, dark data spiraling around him as just as he passed out of sight. So the Dark Masters _were_ back. A new war was beginning.

* * *

Tai turned to leave, but a hand on his elbow stopped him. The goggle-head turned to see the portly Minister holding onto him.

"Now see here, you seem to know something about what just happened, you're not going anywhere." The man said. Tai narrowed his eyes.

"My friend just go hurt in _your_ contest. We are here due to an attempt to mend ties extended by _our_ government and you're telling me what to do?" Tai wrenched his arm from the man's grip, "Excuse me, I have an injured teen to tend to, and if I were you, I'd keep my nose out of foreign affairs for a while." With that, Tai stormed off. He was met outside the stands by Izzy, who held his laptop.

"Patamon just came through." He said, falling into step beside Tai. The taller adult ran a hand through his brown, spiky hair.

"I just hope we can get Konomi patched up…again, before anyone sees." He said. The pair turned the corner to see MagnaAngemon coming out of his digivolution. The angel turned to the keychains Koji had placed on the ground and raised his hands.

"Magna Antidote." He intoned. A light mist enveloped the two keychains, and when it dissipated, Konomi lay on the ground, still out cold, with her D-Tector beside her. The arch-angel quickly de-digivolved back into Patamon and sat on T.K.'s head, exhausted.

"We've got to get her to the hospital wing." Joe said, "I need to treat those wounds, and Koichi needs some rest." Said teen was slumped against the struts of the stands, Koji beside him, and also out cold.

"Not only that, but we're gonna have some issues with this as well." Tai murmured as Matt picked up the youngest of the Kimura/Minamoto siblings. Tomoko helped Koji lift Koichi and they followed the older Digi-Destined up to the castle.

"What happened?" Sora asked quietly. The other legendary warrior Digi-Destined followed quietly, Tommy looked like he was about to cry. They hadn't been able to stop Pidemon from hurting Konomi, and none of them had been able to help Koichi when he'd regressed into Duskmon. All in all, they were feeling quite downtrodden and useless.

"The minister of magic is getting too wrapped up in things he shouldn't and is asking questions." Tai said quietly.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." Izzy murmured, glancing back as Harry left the stands with Professor Moody.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harry stared at Professor Moody. The man continued to rant, and Harry was completely confused. He was saying that he was a follower of Voldemort. That he was the one who had stolen his wand at the World Cup and fired the Dark Mark into the sky. That he had put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire.

"Who put your name and the other's in the Goblet of Fire under the name of two different schools? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? I did." The magical eye had fixed itself on Harry, no longer paying attention to the door, "It hasn't been easy, Harry, guiding you through these tasks without arousing suspicion. The other one, she could take care of herself, and what she couldn't do, her friends did." That made Harry stop listening for a moment.

_"The other? Who-"_

"Wait, you're saying you put Konomi's name in the Goblet too?" Moody paused in his rant.

"Yes, the Dark Lord has…allies that wanted to one up her and her kind. They wanted revenge for what had been done to them." He said. Harry suddenly felt cold. This man, he refused to call him Moody, knew about Konomi's secret, knew about Takuya and the others, probably knew about Izzy, Joe, and their group as well. And since he knew, and had so nicely revealed that Voldemort knew, things were going to get bad very quickly in the coming years.

* * *

Joe glared as the doors to the hospital wing slammed open. Cornelius Fudge, the English Minister of Magic, strode into the room Professors McGonagall and Snape not far behind. They were fighting about something, and it got worse as Professor Dumbledore entered. Harry had been led in not too long ago, but whatever potion the nurse had given him had begun to wear off with all the loud voices. Tai was already ticked, so it was no surprise to the six older Digi-Destined when he exploded, they were practically counting it down.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" the bearer of the Crest of Courage shouted. The older adults started and looked at him strangely, especially the Weasleys and Hermione. Tai was breathing heavily from his exclamation, but quickly reigned it in, pointing at the two occupied beds behind him. One held Konomi, the other Koichi. Koji sat between, holding each of his siblings hands as they slept, Tomoko hugging him from the side and letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Kari and T.K. sat to one side and the other Legendary Warriors sat haphazardly around the beds. Joe had commandeered a seat near Konomi, while Izzy leaned against a wall with Matt and Sora sat beside Kari, who had her head rested on T.K.'s shoulder. Tai himself was standing at the foot of the beds.

"We have people here who were greatly affected by the events tonight. Not to mention that Dementor that came in not too long ago. If you're going to have an argument, have it outside the _Hospital_ wing." The first goggle-head bit out, stressing the word Hospital.

"How did you know a Dementor had entered the building?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K., Kari, Koji, Takuya, Zoey, J.P., and Tommy grimaced. Even Tomoko looked unhappy.

"Because, we each got cold and started to remember our worst moments. Also Koichi and Konomi began to thrash around and Kari and T.K. nearly passed out." Matt said softly.

"Koichi woke up briefly," Sora said, "he told us one of his dreams had come true. I think you can gather the idea of the dream from that, Dumbledore. We've already told you what happens, or has happened, when either Koichi or Konomi says that." The older man nodded gravely. However, Fudge looked bewildered.

"What? What's going on?" he demanded. Tai rolled his eyes, but Dumbledore beat him to the punch.

"The things that Barty Crouch Jr. did were by products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full power. Tonight, that plan coalesced and produced its desired outcome. Voldemort is back." Dumbledore said evenly. The Minister looked like Grumblemon had just hit him in the face with his hammer.

"You-Know-Who…returned?" Joe and the other Digi-Destined looked away. They knew where this was headed. They'd met more than one person who couldn't take the facts even when they were true and had the proof to back them up. Finally, Fudge left in a huff. Dumbledore immediately began issuing orders. however, before Sirius could leave, none of the Digi-Destined were surprised as Konomi had told them, Takuya's D-Tector began to beep and light up. He pulled it from his pocket, conscious of the non Digi-Destined in the room. A beam of light shot from the screen, much like the compass function, but instead projected the faces of Davis, Ken. Takato was there too, but there was a different screen for him.

"Takuya! Is Tai there with you?" Davis asked.

"Yeah Davis, how's it going on your end?" Takuya asked. The second generation goggle head shook his head.

"Badly. We're spread over the continents. Someone timed these attacks. We could really use WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, if not Omnimon." Davis said.

"Guilmon and I are about to Biomerge and join Rika, Henry, and Ryo," Takato said, "but we're gonna be pushing it. There are so many Ultimates and Megas, we just don't have enough." Tai cursed.

"Davis, have you and Ken used DNA Digivolve yet?" the two shook their heads.

"No, but we're about to." Ken said, "Cody's doing the best he can, same with Yolei, but we need T.K. and Kari here for them to really be effective." Tai turned to Izzy.

"Have you got the digital gate program finished so you could gate them to the right place?" he asked. Izzy nodded and pulled out his laptop.

"I figured this might happen so I already had it up and running before we left for the stands." The redhead said, turning the computer around to show the digi-gate. The video feed showed a fierce battle. Ankylomon and Aquilamon were almost overpowered, but Paildramon's Desperado Blaster pushed the Ultimate level Digimon back.

"Right." T.K. stood as did Kari, pulling his green and white D-3 from his pocket as Kari pulled her pink and white one from hers, "Let's do this."

"Gatomon, you ready?" Kari asked. The white cat-like Digimon leapt out from under Koichi's bed, tail lashing, as Patamon flew down from the rafters.

"Of course, I was born ready." Gatomon purred.

"Let's go." T.K. said, extending his digivice to the computer screen. A flash of light later and the two humans and two Digimon were gone. Davis's projection glanced back as Silphymon and Shakkoumon appeared on the screen.

"Thanks." Davis said, "We have a little breathing room." He cut the connection. Takato had disappeared, but another face appeared.

"Takuya, hey buddy."

"Hi Kazu." Takuya deadpanned, "Did you manage to get Guardromon to evolve into Andromon yet?" The visor wearing teen grinned.

"Yep, and he's kicking butt." Kazu said.

"Kazu, stop talking and start helping!" a shrill cry echoed over the connection.

"Keep your pants on Jeri!" Kazu yelled, turning back to the screen, "Anyways, we could use a hand over here. With only four Ultimates, and two Mega, we need some serious help."

"Right, J.P., Tommy, wanna go help?" Takuya asked. The two nodded, pulling their D-Tectors out.

"You'll want to go in guns blazing. There's hardly enough room for us to slash cards." Kazu said before he cut the video connection. Izzy was already switching the gate to its new destination. The two Legendary Warriors looked at Takuya.

"Why not, not like we haven't got a major breech anyways." Takuya said, shrugging. The two nodded and formed the ring of digi-code around their hands.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" they shouted in unison. The cocoons of data finally died away to reveal the Legendary Warriors of Thunder and Ice.

"Beetlemon!" the blue and yellow beetle proclaimed.

"Kumamon!" the snow bear called, grinning.

"Right, the gate's ready." Izzy said, studiously keeping a straight face at the looks of shock from the others who hadn't been clued in yet. Beetlemon manifested his D-Tector and opened the gate, and one flash of light later, they too were gone.

"Guess we'd better go too." Matt said, pulling Tai over to Izzy. Moments later, Agumon and Gabumon appeared.

"Tai!" the orange dinosaur exclaimed, hugging his partner around the waist, nearly knocking him over. Gabumon had already tackled Matt and they were rolling on the ground like a couple of wolf cubs. Before anyone could say anything else, Takuya's D-Tector rang again.

"What am I, the operator!" he exclaimed but still answered the call. For a moment, all that could be seen was strawberry blonde hair, then finally, Mimi came into view.

"Oh, thank goodness you picked up!" she exclaimed, "We need help badly. Lilymon and Gargomon are overpowered and Kokomon is losing it!"

"No he's not!" a voice exclaimed and the blond haired Willis appeared onscreen.

"Then what is he doing?" Mimi asked.

"Beating back the enemy." Willis deadpanned. The two began to argue while Tai facepalmed.

"I knew those two were going to be difficult. Izzy, send a message to Davis. He's on his own for now, these two don't have the firepower they need to hold New York. Takuya, send two more out, try Hokkaido but if nothing's there, go help in Shinjuku and Odaiba."

"What about you guys, will Omnimon be enough?" Takuya asked. Tai grinned.

"Of course, but if you run out of elbow room, we won't say no." he said before opening the gate and diving through with Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon.

"Alright, Zoey it's you and me-"

"No." Koji cut across Takuya, "I'll go. If anyone needs help, they're gonna call the leaders, and you fall under that domain Takuya." Rather than disagree, Takuya only looked at his friend.

"You sure?" he finally asked. Koji nodded, pulling his blue and black D-Tector from his pocket as Zoey withdrew her pink and purple one. A flash of data and a cry of, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" later, KendoGarurumon and Zephyrmon were ready to go. Izzy opened the gate and the two disappeared.

"What is going on?" Ron finally managed. Sora, Izzy, and Joe turned to the other adults, not counting Tomoko.

"This is one of those situations we outlined for you." Izzy said then directed his attention to the bewildered adults, "We are part of a group called the Digi-Destined. The people you saw calling in were also part of this group, though Takato and Kazu are part of a sub-group called the Digimon Tamers. All of us but Takuya and his group have Digimon partners and we fight to keep the cruel Digimon under control."

"Tonight, there were several breakthroughs made from the Digital World to the Human World. They were all made at the same time, right when we became aware of the portal to the Dark Ocean opening in the maze. Tai warned you, Professor Dumbledore, that something unfriendly might be coming and we were right. The character that attacked Konomi is called Pidemon, and he is one of the former Dark Masters." Sora explained.

"How is it 'former' if he is here now?" Snape asked coldly.

"Because Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Kari, Mimi, and myself defeated the Dark Masters several years ago, when we were kids. Someone is putting them back together and giving them more power." Sora said, just as coldly. Before anything else could happen, Koichi and Konomi sat bolt upright in unison.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Koji!" the siblings called at the same time. Takuya dived for his D-Tector, which he'd put down on the bed, and began trying to call the Warrior of Light. Only static came through. Not deterred, he pulled the compass function up, and a dot appeared right in the center of the orb.

"Damn it!" Takuya hissed, sparks flying from his fingertips as he whirled and ran for the window. Six figures were flying around the grounds, one very small, one huge, another fighting from the lake and another disappearing and reappearing. The other two were identifiable as Zephyrmon and KendoGarurumon. Said quadruped was flying through the air from an attack, and impacted the castle wall not far above the window Takuya was looking out of. He de-digivolved on impact and Takuya just managed to open the window and catch the unconscious Koji before he was out of reach.

"Mrs. Kimura, you might want to get out of the way." Takuya said calmly, hiding his panic well. Tomoko moved as asked, and just in time. The next second, rather than Koichi and Konomi, Duskmon and LadyDevimon were springing out the window towards the distant figures.

"W-What was that?" McGonagall asked.

"That was what happens when one of the siblings is injured. They're very protective of each other, and it doesn't help that Koichi and Konomi have problems with controlling those two. That's not even the real forms they take when they battle, those are echoes of their time in the Digital World." Takuya said quietly, pulling Koji onto Koichi's bed with Joe's help.

"Weren't they going to Japan though?" Sirius asked.

"Digimon can travel much faster than humans." Izzy said, "Even in our world where they have less power. In the time that they were gone, they could have checked around Hokkaido and been on their way to New York." Takuya gripped his D-Tector and pulled himself onto the window sill.

"I'm gonna go help them." He said before leaping off the sill. There were several cries of alarm, but there was a large flash and Aldamon was flying towards the battle. Mrs. Weasley was clutching her heart in panic.

"Did he have to do that?" she gasped.

"Yes, Aldamon is too big to fit through the window." Izzy pointed out.

"And you haven't even seen EmperorGreymon." Koji croaked. That drew Tomoko over to him.

"What happened Koji?" she asked soothingly, holding his hand.

"I-I let my anger get the better of me. Pidemon was out there. Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, and Machinedramon too. Pidemon kept going on and on about how he had tortured Konomi in the Maze, when he pulled her into the Dark Ocean." Izzy, Sora, and Joe looked up sharply at that.

"What?" Sora gasped, "They can summon portals to that place now?"

"This isn't good. No wonder Kari knew it was there so confidently." Izzy murmured.

"What's the story with these kids?" Sirius asked, "You said they were different." Joe nodded.

"Yes, as you've seen they turn into Digimon rather than have a partner. Speaking of, Izzy, can we get them here, they might be able to help against those guys, though letting Duskmon out there is almost overkill by itself." He said.

"Why did you let the others go out there then?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "They're all just children."

"I've heard Koji and the others talk about it, but until tonight, I'd never seen Duskmon." Tomoko said softly looking at the Weasley Matriarch, "I've heard all the stories they had to tell about their adventure in the Digital World. I heard about Takuya's mishap with his beast spirit. The burger-making contest they all had in the Burgermon village. How Koji and Koichi first met, not as brothers, but as enemies at sword point. The fights that followed and how Koichi nearly lost his mind to the corrupted Spirits of Darkness. How they found Konomi, who had given up hope of ever finding her family and tried to throw herself off a cliff. How they failed to stop Lucemon from rising. How Lucemon ripped Konomi's arm off and scanned her data. How Koichi sacrificed himself to save the others. How they learned that Koichi and Konomi had only been with them in mind, not body. And worst of all, I've heard how they came back to find Koichi unconscious and with his heart stopped, and Konomi being wheeled into the Emergency room with her only flesh limbs either crushed beyond repair or still trapped in limbo after Lucemon ripped it off. I've had to help Konomi learn to use her arm and leg again. Helped Koichi get over the crippling pain that being near magic caused him for those first few months. I've helped all three get through nightmares of what happened where Koji would scream from the injuries he inflicted and was inflicted with, Koichi would wake up pleading forgiveness and Konomi would wake up begging for me to end her life so she could be rid of the pain. Never once have I thought of them as children. They are still my children, but I know they can take care of themselves and they have gone through more horrors than most twice their age. They are not children, they are the Legendary Warriors." Tomoko's speech left the others without voices for a long time. Izzy managed to bring through Biyomon, Gomamon , and Tentomon, who quickly evolved into Garudamon, Zudomon, and MegaKabuterimon respectively to join the fight. The Dark Masters eventually retreated, and that was when the battle turned to calming down Duskmon and LadyDevimon. I.e. knocking them out. Izzy winced as Aldamon took a hit from Duskmon's Deadly Gaze attack.

"That's gonna sting in the morning." He murmured. Joe and Sora nodded. Finally, Aldamon got fed up and just clotheslined Duskmon and LadyDevimon. The two hit the ground and de-digivolved back into Koichi and Konomi. Garudamon carried them back, handing them through the window before de-digivolving back into Yokomon. Aldamon and Zephyrmon angled their decent so that they landed in the hospital wing as Takuya and Zoey, if slightly out of breath. Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon soon followed Garudamon's example and joined them as Bukamon and Motimon.

* * *

Izzy pulled something from his pocket as Joe and Sora put Koichi and Konomi back in their beds, Koji had retreated to his chair. The Digimon dove under the beds and Tomoko cast a quick spell that summoned projections of Tai, Matt, T.K., Kari, J.P., and Tommy. Finally, Izzy pressed a button on the device, while he and the other Digi-Destined, plus Tomoko, shielded their eyes. The wizards blinked and went along like there had never been an interruption.

"Am I the only one who feels like one of the Men in Black when I do that?" Izzy whispered. Joe shook his head.

"I have to agree with you, but it does come in handy. Now, they'll never know the wiser." He said as Mrs. Weasley coaxed Harry to drink the rest of his sleeping potion.

* * *

Short chapter, but meaningful. I about cried writing Mrs. Kimura's speech.

Yes, I'm using Thomas' little MIB device from Digimon Data Squad. For those of you who don't know it, check up the episode 'Thomas Returns'. I think that's it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

To say the mood was somber would have been an understatement. The leaving feast was dark and quiet, many of the Hufflepuffs were still crying. J.P. and Tommy had made it back in time to attend the last few days of classes but Sora and Tomoko had left with the projections of Matt, Tai, T.K., and Kari. Only Joe and Izzy stayed behind, for they had been told what the fake Moody had told Harry. They knew now they weren't as secret as they wished to be. There were those out there who knew about the Digi-Destined and the Digital World, and were helping the villains from their pasts get revenge. The night of the third task had been the only truly widespread attack, the ones that followed were all in Shinjuku and Odaiba where Yamaki and Hypnos could easily cover it up.

* * *

Konomi was recovering as best she could, being turned into a keychain was not the best thing for the psyche, and she was helped along by Koichi, Koji, and, of all people, Draco. He seemed determined to foster a relationship between them, and with her brother's blessings, all of his efforts were not in vain.

"Every guest in this Hall, " said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again-in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken-that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

* * *

Konomi stood and left with Koichi and Draco. Takuya, Tommy, Koji, J.P., and Zoey joined them as they left the Great Hall. They all knew what was coming. Draco had known as soon as Harry had returned to the maze. They were truly in for dark times, and it wasn't helped by their positions as Legendary Warriors. Konomi handed Draco a piece of parchment as they descended into the Slytherin common room. He looked from it to her in confusion.

"If you ever get in trouble, go here. Or if you can't, find a pay phone and call that number. The address is our home and the number is for Hypnos. Just say you know me and Koichi and they'll send you help, if not one of us." Konomi explained. Draco nodded, carefully folding the parchment and putting it in his breast pocket.

"I will see you again next year, right?" he asked. Konomi paused in the doorway of her and Koichi's room.

"If all goes according to plan, then yes." She said, then closed the door.

* * *

Konomi managed to talk Draco into sitting with them rather than the other Slytherins on the way back to King's Cross, and the blond was very glad he did when they passed Crabbe and Goyle in the hall, unconscious and looking like they were on the receiving end of a bad tangle of hexes. The Japanese students were met by their parents on the platform, and that was when hell broke loose. Mr. Minamoto glared down his nose at Koichi and Konomi, who both tried to hide behind their mother. They may have been fourteen/thirteen, but the man looked exceedingly frightening. Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto, Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara, and J.P.'s father, moved between the children and Mr. Minamoto, for Koji was resolutely staying by his siblings.

"Remember Kousei." Mr. Kanbara started, "You're still on probation. One derogatory move to them, and Koji is out of your care."

"You already got more than enough freedom when you shirked your child support for ten years." Mrs. Orimoto said. Kousei Minamoto narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, let her keep the freak, I'm tired of having him in the house. And if the magic wasn't enough this…Digital World nonsense is the end of it." He growled, stalking away. Koji looked like he'd taken a physical blow, and Konomi was quick to pull him into a hug which Koichi joined. Koji let his siblings hug him, hugging Konomi back as Koichi had come at him from behind. True, he was sad that his dad had threw him away like that, not that he hadn't been expecting it slightly, but now he got to be with his brother and sister. Tomoko sighed, joining the 'Let's-hug-Koji' group.

"I'm sorry it came to that." She murmured. Koji shook his head.

"I was kinda expecting it." He said.

"It still won't stop the pain." Tomoko answered. Koji relaxed into the group hug and smiled slightly. Already things were beginning to look up. Now if only Voldemort would decide to commit suicide. Then everything would be okay for a while.

* * *

"They don't seem too concerned." A shadowed figure said.

"Relax, the less they are expecting it, the more of a surprise it will be." Another replied.

"Quiet, someone's coming." A third snapped. Footsteps echoed around the stone chamber and finally Myotismon entered the chamber. Beside him walked Pidemon. The three bowed to the two before looking back at the screens displaying the Legendary Warriors.

"Any drastic changes?" Pidemon asked.

"No sir, just a switched custody of the Warrior of Light. He and his siblings are now under the same roof." The first shadow said.

"Also, they've found the chosen for the Spirits of Earth." The second added.

"That, we can deal with later." Myotismon said, "What about the other three spirits, any signs?"

"No, they're still dormant." The third shadow said calmly.

"Then we will continue to wait." Pidemon said, "Keep sending groups of Digimon to attack them, nothing big yet, we will plan this carefully. The Digi-Destined _will_ fall."

* * *

THE END

...for now.

Dumbledore's speech is lifted word-for-word from the book.

I've discovered I'm no good at writing scenes with evildoers only.

I don't own, Digimon, Harry Potter, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or Kingdom Hearts

I _do_ own Konomi, her evolutions, Izzy's digital converter, and the prequel for this story, The Celestial Warriors.

I'll be starting the sequal to this soon, haven't decided on the title.

If you've decided you've lost all faith in Digimon/Harry Potter, I'm deeply sorry but don't tell me, I'm already on anti-depressants for other matters and don't need you're troubles being dumped on me.

If you throughly enjoyed this fic, please send me ideas for scenes with the evildoers, and possibly absolute crack chapters.

The relationship between Konomi and Draco will continue, and Draco will be taking a drastic turn, but I'm not gonna say how.

Thank you for reading and I hope the next installment will live up to your expectations.

-KairiKari

p.s. I absolutely hate Koji's dad for how he lied to Koji. It shouldn't have mattered that they were divorced, Koichi was still Koji's brother.


End file.
